Little Terror
by BlackBee
Summary: Don't cross Naruto or he'll get you back. And he makes sure the punishment will always fit the crime. Beware as Naruto unleashes his dark side. No pairings. Oneshot collection. Rated T for safety because Naruto gets worse.
1. Secrets: Shinji

SURPRISE!

Technically this is a oneshot collection instead of a oneshot but it still counts right haha?

So yeah I've been thinking about for a while now and I finally got it started. It's just a little oneshot collection showing what if Naruto used his prankster nature for revenge against kids who wrong him. So obviously expect some Naruto OOCness(with some respect to his original character though)...Or I could just say expect some Dark!Naruto :D(which is why he's in the character filter hehe.)

To get this out of the way, absolutely _**NO PAIRINGS**_ in this story. Nope not even my OTP KyuuNaru. For two main reaons:

1) It doesn't fit this type of story I don't think. I really can't imagine Naruto getting with someone romantically or even having a crush on them will make this story better. Putting romance in will just isolate a portion of readers so this story will stay general.

2) Naruto's a kid. He doesn't care about that stuff yet.

For updates on what I'm supposed to be working on check the bottom A/N!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>When you promise to keep something a secret, make sure you actually keep something a secret.<em>

Meet Shinji Kurosa.

Shinji was a well-known name at Konoha's orphanage. He liked to talk a lot, but he was trustworthy and known as the kid other orphan kids could go to when they needed to tell a juicy secret. So naturally he had a lot of friends being talkative, trustworthy, and friendly.

Unless you were Naruto.

Naruto let out a grunt as he hit the hard ground. The laughter of the boys behind him rang through his ears and made him itch to get up and return their pushes and shoves. But he can't. Because even though every kid in the orphanage gets in trouble for fighting, Naruto's punishment was the worst. He'd rather do chores for a week and forced to apologize in front of everyone than locked in his room for a day. To a kid like Naruto, the isolation was pure torture.

It wasn't worth showing these blockheads what's what.

"Stupid blond baby! It's no secret that no one likes you! No one even talks to you! Why don't you just go into the forest and get eaten by a bear? Oh wait! Not even an animal would want anything to do with you!" Shinji laughed. His two buddies beside him laughed as well but they didn't say anything. Naruto knew why.

He also knew why they just stood there looking tough while Shinji pushed him to the ground and barely tapped him when it was their turn to do the pushing. Laugh all you want Shinji, because the biggest secret of the orphanage was being kept from you. It was right under your nose! Literally!

Naruto looked up from the ground and while Shinji was too busy laughing to notice, his friends did. Naruto could see the hesitation, the questioning, and the apology in their eyes. He discreetly nodded to let them know he would still talk to them tonight. They closed their eyes in relief before turning to their boss.

"Hey dude this is boring. Let's go do something else!" One of them said the other nodding in agreement. It was obviously their attempt to make up for what just happened. Truthfully, Naruto would be happier if they just invited him to play with them. He wouldn't mind being 'it' in all of the tag and hide and seek games with his bullies as long as he just got to play with others.

But this was acceptable.

Since majority ruled, Shinji left with his buddies, loudly shouting meaningless insults to Naruto all the while. Naruto didn't care. as he got up from the ground he smirked. His peers may not outwardly like him. It was the 'cool' thing to do. To hate on Naruto was considered completely normal and acceptable(possibly because the adults were so lenient. A warning not to talk to him, a scolding for having anything to do with him, and possibly an extra day of chores if they felt old man Hokage was watching were about the worse punishments given to kids who messed with Naruto).

But Naruto was much more popular than Shinji believed. And every night at 10:00, an hour past curfew and thirty minutes after the old coots that run this place are in bed, Naruto proves that.

* * *

><p>Tonight he was meeting with only two kids, Ren and Kira, the two guys that usually followed Shinji wherever he went. But at 10:00 on the dot Shinji was nowhere to be seen when they met Naruto in the front yard. The boys all nodded to each other before they got to business.<p>

"Whatcha looking for?" Naruto asked.

"They just came out with a new, red bouncy ball. They say it's the bounciest ball ever made in Konoha. Since our blue, bouncy ball doesn't bounce much anymore, I want the new, red one," Ren whispered. Despite doing this at least four times beforehand he still looked around like an adult was going to catch them.

"And I want the new ninja Kakashi action figure!" Kira said. Kira was special in that one of his eyes wasn't 'made right' when he was born so it had to be removed when he was just a baby. Now he wore a special eye patch every day. Naruto knew he identified greatly with Kakashi and practically worshipped the man. All of Konoha did actually. They loved Copy-Cat Kakashi, owner of 1000 jutsu. So finding the new ninja figure of the man wouldn't be tough, but stealing it may be his toughest challenge yet.

Sounds fun. But now Kira owed him a bit more.

"Okay. I can run off and do that now. As always, you'll have in them in your beds by four in the morning, before anyone else wakes up. In return, dinner tomorrow is gonna have melonpan. I want just one from each of your plates." Naruto was lucky the orphanage cook wasn't trying to poison him or anything, but he still feels cheated whenever he sees the other kids having larger portions of food on their plates than him. Anything sweet like dessert was usually rare since the place was poor. So some melonpan would be a real treat! Too bad Naruto knew ahead of time that he wouldn't be getting any from the cook because he would've 'ran out' like usual. Not this time. Naruto will never again miss out on delicious sweets and other food.

Now there was only one more thing to address. "And Kira getting a Kakashi doll is gonna be tough so I want one of your blankets."

The one-eyed boy shrugged. "Fine by me. I have like, four extra blankets. Losing one won't kill me."

Naruto had to bite his tongue. He only had a sheet. He was lucky to have it, but now that they were entering the heart of winter it was too cold in his small, single bedroom, separate from the other kids, to get a good night's rest. The fact that the adults were giving all the extra blankets to the other kids even when they already had more than one didn't sit right with him. But what could he do?

"So we agree?" He asked. The two boys in front of him nodded.

"I'm in room C, the bottom bunk by the left wall."

"And I'm in room D, the single bed by the right wall."

"Oh! And Cho wants to talk to you tomorrow night."

Naruto nodded and silently promised to remember this information. Then without another word, he climbed up and slipped over the faulty front gates while Ren and Kira crept back into the house.

Outside of the orphanage, Naruto felt the rush of freedom that came with leaving that place. None of the other kids could do what he did.

A lot were too scared to climb the gate, some of them have already hurt themselves doing so(Naruto has never told anyone that he laughed whenever they tried and failed. A lot of them wanted to be ninja one day so it gave him pride to find out that he could physically do what they couldn't). But all of them were afraid of what the adults would do if they found out the kids left without permission or supervision.

But Naruto didn't care. It wasn't that he was above the rules. It was that the rules didn't apply to him. Perhaps the adults agreed with Shinji in that they hoped he would accidentally hurt himself outside of their 'protective' watch and that was why they never raised a fuss when they saw him sneaking off during the day. But whatever the reason, it was something he has learned to use to his advantage.

The orphanage was poor and no one but Naruto was allowed outside of the gates. Whenever a new, shiny toy came out orphan kids had to wait longer than kids with parents to get it. So Naruto made a deal. He'll sneak out at night and get them their toys if they in return gave him a portion of their food and if it's cold, blankets. Getting past the sometimes ninja-level security is hard, but the food and warmth are worth it.

And Naruto won't lie to himself. Maybe one day he'll be courageous enough to ask not for food and blankets, but for a place in the games they play.

* * *

><p>Ren laughed loudly as he played with his new red, bouncy ball. He was alone in his room for once. The other kids were all outside. But he didn't care. He had only received this present three days ago. It was an unspoken rule to wait at least three weeks before bringing your toys out into the public. Almost all of the kids knew about Naruto's business so it wasn't about hiding from them. It was about hiding from the adults.<p>

If they ever found out about this, they could all get in trouble and they won't get cool things anymore. So they wait three weeks after they get something before they bring it out because by then, the kids are so bored with it that they play with it like it's a boring, old toy and the adults assume it's something the orphanage has always had.

Typically, Ren was extremely careful about this. But today he was having so much fun he didn't hear Shinji come in until the boy spoke.

"Hey why do you have that?"

Ren attempted to excuse himself at first. He tried to convince Shinji it was something he had always had. But Shinji wasn't dumb. He had been hanging out with Ren a lot and he had never seen it before. So Ren had to confess.

"Okay, okay. I got it from Naruto."

"What? How'd that loser get something like that?"

"Well," Ren hesitated. When you're caught by another kid it was always hard to confess the truth about Naruto's business because it was hard to tell who truly hated Naruto and thus would rat on him, or who just pretended to hate Naruto and thus would enjoy the thought of getting presents more. Ren knew Shinji well enough to know that the boy fell squarely into the former category.

But Shinji was a trustworthy person. No real _harm_ in telling him right? Because Shinji always keeps secrets right? Right.

So Ren told Shinji the truth.

* * *

><p>"Hey loser! I need to talk to you!"<p>

"Oh great. What do you want?"

"I wanna see you tonight at 10 in the front yard. That's where it is right?"

"Who told _you_ about it?"

"Doesn't matter! Are you going to accept my business or not!"

"Okay okay! Quit yelling! I don't like you, but that won't stop me from wasting an opportunity. But be warned Shinji now that you are a part of this ring, you have to PROMISE me you won't tell _anybody_. You hear me? An-y-bo-dy!"

"You have my word. I promise not to tell anybody."

And Naruto trusted him. Because Shinji was a jerk to him, but he was supposed to be trustworthy. And he wouldn't want to be the one who spilled the big secret. Right?

* * *

><p>Wrong.<p>

At 10 that night Naruto was greeted by a smirking Shinji with the angry head woman behind him. She was almost as, or maybe even older than, the old man Hokage, but when Naruto saw her furious, black eyes stare straight at him he truly feared those wrinkly old bones would kick right into shape and give him the lashing that would actually kill him.

She was screaming when she reached him. Yelling her head off, asking questions, and acting like Naruto committed some horrible, horrible sin. It was embarrassing enough that Naruto knew other people could hear her, it became even more embarrassing when they went inside and Naruto walked the 'walk of shame'. All of the kids were standing in the hallway watching as Naruto got dragged roughly by his arm to his room.

Very few were smiling, and the ones that were were the ones who didn't know about the secret until now. Most just looked anxious. Naruto couldn't tell what they were thinking until after the head woman left him alone. His butt, arms, and legs were hurting immensely, but knowing he was going to be locked in his room for the next _three_ days(and Naruto wondered if the only reason it wasn't longer was because he had a scheduled visit with the Hokage on the fifth day. The fourth day would be dedicated to making him look 'presentable') was what kept him from sleeping.

And while he was awake, a note slipped under his door. He read the messy, childish handwriting.

_are you gona tell on us_

Naruto's eyes darkened to a nearly blackish blue as he only had one thing to write in reply.

_i wont but talk to shinji because he will_

* * *

><p>Three days of total isolation.<p>

Three days of revenge plotting.

It was the only thing keeping him from going insane. The idea of getting revenge on Shinji for lying, for breaking his promise, for _being_ _untrustworthy _kept him too occupied to think about the loneliness. Naruto thought and planned and thought some more before coming up with the perfect plan.

On the fourth day, when he was finally let out, he began to put it in motion. It...annoyed him(_immensely_) to see Shinji still being treated like a good friend by the others. The power of having a big voice and talking a lot seemed to have a huge influence on other people Naruto learned. But he knew it wasn't totally flawless. It actually worked with his plan because to bring about this kind of downfall, he needed Shinji 'happy'.

So while he was supposed to be 'prepping himself for being in the presence of the honorable Hokage' Naruto snuck around and followed Shinji. He never cared for what the boy did all day, he just knew he could always find some point in the day to torment him. Except today that is because Naruto and all of the other children were banned from interacting with each other while Naruto prepared himself. So it was just so easy to trail behind, watch everything he did, hear everything he said...

Listen in on the secrets only he was supposed to know.

Naruto only heard two, but it was enough. It was exactly enough.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Ana!" Naruto yelled waving as he came up to a brunette girl talking to her friend. The girl, Ana, and her friend both looked annoyed that Naruto was there.<p>

"What do you want?"

Naruto kept his grin up. "I just want to tell you something. I overheard Shinji telling Kai that he completely agrees with you!"

"Agrees with me about what?"

"Katsumi's voice is all nasally and high pitched and sounds like a dying rat!" Naruto exclaimed. Both of the girls' eyes widened and the black haired girl on the left let out a gasp. She turned towards Ana with tears in her eyes.

"No! Katsumi-chan I never said that honest!" Ana hastily said. But Katsumi didn't believe her and ran off crying.

"Katsumi-chan!" Ana called out.

"Oops."

"Oops? OOPS?" Ana glared at Naruto. "Look at what you did! You just hurt my best friend!"

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Naruto said backing up. "I just overheard Shinji telling Kai that. I think he wanted to let Kai know that he agrees with you because he likes you. But since I was coming here I figured I would tell you so that'd you know. I didn't know Katsumi was here. She's so quiet I didn't even see her."

"Well of course she's quiet! She's so insecure about her voice she doesn't talk much! And now that she found out how I think of it…oh," Ana buried her face in her hands. Naruto came up and put his hand on her shoulder. Normally Ana would've shoved him away, but she was feeling distressed right now.

"I'm really sorry Ana. Maybe next time you should tell Shinji to not blurt stuff like that out."

"He promised he would keep it a secret," Ana mumbled a hint of anger in her voice.

"Shinji always promises not to tell secrets. Didn't stop him from telling on me did it?"

"No…no it didn't," Ana growled. The fact Shinji busted Naruto's operation was common knowledge. Everyone knew that Naruto had a sting operation where he would leave the orphanage and bring back goodies in exchange for other things, mostly food and blankets. Although every kid knew it wasn't allowed, no one wanted to complain since they were getting cool stuff. Until Shinji ruined it. "And he was telling it to Kai?" She asked turning towards Naruto who nodded.

"Definitely Kai. I'd recognize those dirty shorts anywhere. But you shouldn't worry about that now. You need to go make sure Katsumi is alright. But um, you also might want to make a note that next time you want to tell Shinji one of your secrets, you make sure he keeps it a secret."

And with that Naruto and Ana parted ways. Although Ana wasn't fond of Naruto, she couldn't help but really think about his words. The more she thought, the angrier she got. What other secrets of hers has Shinji told? And to Kai? He was one of the blabbermouths of the orphanage! There was a reason everyone wasn't too sad to know he was leaving today because he got adopted.

Ana growled. Her friendship with Katsumi may be destroyed now, all because Shinji couldn't keep his squealing, lying, untrustworthy, big fat, BUTT shut! She would make him pay. Oh yes. As soon as she talked to Katsumi, she would make sure Shinji regretted telling her secret.

* * *

><p>During dinner Shinji was depressed and quiet because his crush hated him and wouldn't believe him when he said he didn't tell Kai anything.<p>

The sight was sweet. What was even sweeter, was seeing other kids give nervous glares at Shinji. That's two secrets he had spilled now. The ripples of mistrust were already moving. Naruto only needed to do one more thing to make a big splash. And that was going to happen in three...two..._one_.

All of the kids jumped when they heard the head woman and scream. All except Naruto, who bowed his head and grinned.

The head woman charged into the dining room like a mad woman. Her face was red and her nostrils were flaring and she had an ugly glare on her face. Naruto's grin got bigger. Just knowing that for once she wasn't making that face at him made him want to laugh with joy.

"ROSA!" She yelled. "You're the one who's been stealing my make-up?"

The girl with the shoulder-length light brown hair sitting across from Naruto paled considerably.

"I-I-no-I-"

The old hag whipped out a note. "Don't lie to me you little rat! I can't quite tell whose handwriting this is, but they went into too much detail for it to be a lie. Here let me _read_ it to you. Ahem. 'Dear Head, I just thought you should know something about your missing make-up. I know the truth and every day the guilt gets me that I am letting this _injustice_ happen _right under your nose_!" She glared heatedly at the now shaking girl.

"So I will tell the truth to you now. The truth is, Rosa is the reason your make-up is constantly going missing. She's stealing it. She told about how she waits for you to go to your daily physical thing and then sneaks into your room while the cook takes his nap and the assistants are all out shopping and grabs whatever _color looks prettiest_ and puts it in her dress. Then she goes to her room and plays with it until she knows you are going to come back in soon. So she washes her face and then stuffs all of the make-up into the pouch she got for her birthday you know, the green one, and puts it into her bed stuffing! She has already told the cleaning maid that it if she ever finds it and looks in it she'll tell you and _have her fired_!" The old hag was getting angrier than Naruto thought when he wrote it.

To be honest he felt the tiniest bit bad for Rosa, who was crying and shaking her head no. It was gross to Naruto what Rosa did. Stealing an old hag's make-up? But it's not like he really wanted to hurt anyone outside of Shinji. With Katsumi he was lucky Ana cared about her so much that she proved that she really wanted to make it up to her, and then before dinner Naruto told her he thought honestly her voice was pretty and was sorry he upset her earlier when he repeated what Shinji said. It was a little awkward to do so and she didn't say anything at the time. But not only did she sit next to him during dinner, she also quietly told him that she had too much on her plate and offered him her food. He quietly thanked her and she smiled before things between them returned to the status quo and they ignored each other.

But it looks like he may have to do a little more to get Rosa to forgive him. And he would have to do it in a way so that that she wouldn't suspect him of writing the note.

"That's all I really know about the whole thing. I don't know if Rosa has been thieving from anyone else, but I don't think so because she hasn't talked to me about it. She has told me all about this. I'm sorry for being quiet for so long and I hope you forgive me for not telling you earlier. I hate rule-breaking but Rosa was a friend who trusted me and I was conflicted on what to do. I'm glad I finally got this off of my back.'"

The old witch lowered the note and stared directly at Rosa. "The note ends there. Imagine my surprise when I go to my bathroom and see this note. You've already heard my surprise when I went to your room to check and see if it's true." So that's why she screamed.

"And now? I am surprised that you tried to lie to me Rosa. Don't deny it anymore."

Okay so Naruto will admit the calm tone she was using freaked him out a lot. He remembered her always yelling when she was angry before. Maybe she was really mad because this was a crime against her? And it's her make-up? Naruto was boy so he didn't understand why girls like coloring their faces, but he knew now that it was serious to a woman.

"So who wrote this note? I know it had to be one of you as this handwriting is too childish to belong to one of the workers. Confess now."

Naruto smiled widely when Shinji immediately gave himself away.

"IT WASN'T ME ROSA I SWEAR!"

The crying girl just looked at him. Her expression was a mixture of shock and betrayal. She then quietly mumbled, "you were the only one I told about this to Shinji. You told me you'd keep it a secret. You liar."

"No I really didn't do it!" Shinji denied. But the head woman screwed up his pleas when she smiled and patted his head.

"Now, now Shinji there is no shame in telling an adult when one of your peers do something wrong. Be glad you finally stepped up and told me. If I had to find out from someone else that Rosa was doing this and you knew about it and didn't tell me, you would've been severely punished along with her. But just like with the little rat over there," Naruto knew she was talking about him, "you did the right thing and told me. I will forgive you for not telling me right away. Children, learn from Shinji as he sets a fine example for you all."

Rosa got angry. She abruptly stood up in her seat.

"YOU SQUEALER! YOU LYING, LITTLE SQUEALER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MUCH!" Rosa was still screaming when the head woman grabbed the hysterical girl and carried her off..

Seeing Shinji look upset was nice. But seeing the glares of the other kids and hearing the threats muttered by Katsumi was so much nicer.

* * *

><p>Shinji was sad now.<p>

For the past few days, no one has wanted to be around him. They glare at him when he walks by, if he tries to talk to them they yell at him, and even Ren and Kira have stopped hanging out with him because they didn't want to follow a 'squealer'.

That's what everyone calls him now. Squealer. Squealing Shinji. Shinji the Squealer. It hurt. It hurt a lot because Shinji didn't even _do_ what they accused him of. He has never told a secret. Never. But whenever he tries to tell them that they won't believe a word he says. They call him a liar. A lying, squealer. Shinji the lying, squealer.

It hurt.

He was off by himself now, after everyone had chased him away with their mean words and Ren shoving him to the ground. He teared up thinking about his loneliness; how everyone was now mean to him. Because he didn't deserve it. He really didn't...

It was then that he saw him, Naruto. Naruto was sneaking back into the orphanage's backyard by slipping through a hole under the gate. He was struggling a bit and Shinji, oddly enough, felt the urge to go and help him. Thinking about it, his secret was the one secret he had told wasn't it?

He felt bad now, incredibly bad and guilty. He bullied Naruto a lot and then told his secret. If that wasn't enough, by telling his secret he ruined things for everyone. The other kids constantly reminded him that there were things they wanted that they couldn't get because of him. They didn't like Naruto, but at least he was useful. Shinji ruined that. So they didn't like Naruto and they were really mad at Shinji.

Naruto and he were now two of a kind. If it meant getting rid of this crushing loneliness, Shinji will even befriend the most unpopular kind in the orphanage. Besides, maybe that could help get the other kids to like him again. If he could convince Naruto to do his thing again and maybe help him out, maybe the other kids will forgive him.

"Hey. Do you need some help?" He finally asked. Naruto glared at him and his heart sank a bit.

"No thanks!" The blond snapped before finally pulling himself through. While Naruto tried to catch his breath, Shinji had to try for his friendship again. Naruto was his last hope.

"Look I think we should be friends! I mean because we're kind of in the same boat now. Everyone hates you and they're all mad at me so I guess this makes us both alone huh? So why don't we be alone together? What do you say?"

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow. Shinji felt a bit afraid when the blond didn't say anything. He felt even more afraid when his usual blue eyes looked darker like a blackish-blue and a mocking grin slowly stretched across his face.

The next words he spoke crushed Shinji's hopes.

"Why would I want to be friends with a lying squealer? I can't believe you thought I was that desperate and pathetic."

The next words Naruto spoke crushed Shinji's desires.

"And you should stop lying to yourself. It's no secret that everyone hates you just as much if not more than me. No one even believes a word you say anymore!"

The final words that Naruto spoke however, tore what was left of Shinji apart.

"So if you want to go and tell everyone that I spilled Ana's and Rosa's secrets go ahead. But who do you think they'll believe? A _squealer_ who hates me so much that he's willing to screw everyone over to get me in trouble? Or me? And psh, how would I know everything? Who talks to me?"

* * *

><p>And Naruto had officially screwed Shinji over!<p>

The crime: spilling Naruto's secret and getting him isolated from his peers for three days.

The punishment: so spill the other secrets Shinji was supposed to keep and get HIM isolated from everyone else.(edit sorry about the jumbled mess here. I was writing on my tablet).

Naruto's revenge plots will vary between relatively tameish and completely sadistic just so you know and I will try hard not to make this a completely boring 'black and white' story :P. But I hope you liked this first 'shot'!

I should also let you know that being a 'surprise' collection this story will be updated randomly. There won't be anything like _months_ between updates. But I will put the stories I have mentioned on my profile at a little higher priority. Like for now, at earliest this will probably updated again after Cheater Cheater. Maybe...

So now for the FAtZ readers and TINL readers!

'P' is halfway done and the special chapter has over 5000 words written(haha...). But for 'P' I'm trying to figure out how to end it and for TINL I'm just in that mood where I write something, read it, and think it's horrible. This is little surprise is something different that I wrote hopefully to help me get the juices flowing. I'm still working on them now :).

So please tell me what you think!


	2. Involvement: Kenji

Surprise again :P!

I'm posting this earlier than I had planned because it was the easiest to type up this morning haha.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Don't pretend to NOT be involved in things you are.<em>

Meet Kenji Isuhida.

Kenji is a quiet boy. He doesn't have any friends at the Konoha orphanage, unless you count his books. The problem however, mainly lied with Kenji. He thought he was smarter than everyone and wittier too. He didn't really attempt to sound humble or modest during the few times he talked with the other kids, so they didn't want to play with him often.

And that was alright to Kenji, who preferred reading the books his dead parents left him to interacting with his peers. It was how things were.

At first.

But lately, it looked like Kenji wants a change. Ever since Shinji became the _former_ most popular boy in the orphanage, it looked like Kenji wants a change in his status as one of the more unpopular kids. Naruto can tell by the way he kept glancing at them when he thought no one was looking.

Naruto could understand his want for friendship. And maybe if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was THE most unpopular kid in the orphanage, Kenji wouldn't have used him tonight to elevate his status.

"You're such a freak Uzumaki!" The loud, bull-headed kid in front of him yelled. Naruto turned away from Kenji and glared back at him.

"Takes one to know one!" It was the best comeback he could come up with at the time. And he liked to think it was true. Naruto knew he didn't exactly fit in with the other kids when it came to interests and hobbies, but the kid in front of him was Toro. The kid kept _live_ _**snakes**_ in his bed mattress until they were found and thrown out. Yeah they were all small, harmless snakes but...come on! Naruto could appreciate the nicer wild animals he meets in the forest, particularly the foxes who liked to play with him all day, but snakes? That was freakier than anything Naruto was ever interested in.

That and 'snake' would perfectly describe what Kenji Isuhida is in Naruto's mind for the rest of the time they knew each other.

"Actually, all it takes to know what a 'freak' is, is basic understanding of human behavior. All you have to do is pick the odd one out and he's the freak," Kenji commented from the sidelines.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Toro's eyes brightened.

"Yeah! You're different Uzumaki! The adults say so and we all think so, so YOU'RE the freak!" He laughed. Naruto's face reddened when all of the kids surrounding them, arguing with Naruto apparently being grade A entertainment, started laughing loudly and shouted taunts and jeers towards Naruto's 'freakiness'.

"We're not as _bad_ as you freak!"

"Freak with the whisker marks on his face trying to look like an animal! Freaky animal!"

"I can't believe you really thought you could fit in with us!"

"Toro the snake kid is a weirdo! But you're even _freakier _because...uh...he called _you _a freak and _you're a freak!_"

The taunting and laughing continued and Naruto just stood there with a red face, humiliated and embarrassed out of his mind. Why was it always so hard to stand up for himself? Every time someone picked at him and he fought back, an army of orphan kids would suddenly show up, back the original kid up(even if they thought he was a freak too) and pick at him too. The numbers were always overwhelming and every time it happened Naruto wanted to go crawl in a hole somewhere and never come out. Like now. He didn't know what to say or do to get out of this ring of torment.

But it wasn't him who had to do anything.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STILL DOING OUT HERE? Do you see the sky? It's dark! Get in here and get your dinner!" One of the orphanage ladies shouted from the door. Naruto didn't like her, he didn't like any of the orphanage workers, but she was tolerable in that at least she always gave him a chance to explain himself...even if all it took was ONE word from another kid contradicting him and she would punish him harshly for 'lying' to her. She hated lying. It reminded her of her sob story.

The kids around him 'eeped' and started laughing and running back to the building. To avoid trouble, some of them shouted that Naruto and Toro were fighting. As a result, Naruto and Toro were ordered to stay where they were. The only one still out with them was Kenji, who took his sweet time gathering his books.

"So what were you two fighting about? Hm? Making a spectacle of yourselves is COMPLETELY against this establishment's rules!" Naruto hated how she said 'establishment'. It made it sound like this orphanage was a 'respectable place'. If you ask Naruto, it was as far from 'respectable' as it can be.

"Naruto started it!" Toro shouted immediately pointing at him. Predictably, the lady grabbed Naruto's arm but even though the odds were against him, Naruto as always tried to stand up for himself.

"No I didn't! Toro started picking at me first! He called me a freak!"

"No I didn't freak!"

Naruto looked pleadingly at the lady, silently saying 'see?'. He felt a huge amount of relief when he saw the familiar pity in her eyes and her grip on his arm loosened. He may just make it out of this whole thing okay. She then turned to Kenji, who just finished packing up.

"Kenji is this true?"

The glasses-wearing boy just glanced at Toro, glanced at Naruto, adjusted his glasses and said, "I prefer not to get involved."

Naruto was stunned. He had been thinking his earlier comment was typical Kenji trying to be smarter than anyone else. He didn't realize the boy was actually mocking Naruto himself like the rest of his peers. But as he looked into the boy's contempt-filled brown eyes and saw his stern frown, Naruto now realized that Kenji look down on him more than the other kids.

It made him angry. And that same anger made him stupid.

"You sure didn't feel that way when you were defending Toro!"

"'Defending Toro' you say? So you _did_ start it? You little liar! I figured you would've learned by now but it seems more punishment is in order!" The lady said as she dragged an angry and terrified Naruto away from a laughing Toro and smirking Kenji.

* * *

><p>A poor choice of words shouldn't have caused him trouble like this, but they did. Naruto had hit himself over and over for saying 'defending Toro'. He should've said something like 'insulted me too'.<p>

Now it was recess time and he was inside his room, starving because his dinner was light since it was leftovers. His punishment was every morning and during lunch and recess he would stay in his room. During the evening he would be let out for dinner and then have to clean the floors. The kids here were gross and stupid. And the youngest kids were just gross. The adults and older kids were lazy and today was day three of this and it felt like everyone was purposely trying to make his job harder. He was also getting a spanking with the belt, four lashes on his butt for each letter in the word 'liar', each night before he went to bed. But there was only two days left of it all thankfully.

His room was the only one with a lock but he broke it on the second day trying to escape and so he was given a supervisor. Today since the adult who supervised him decided to nap, Naruto deviated from the order to stay in his room and snuck out. The hallway was gross like it had been since he had been assigned cleaning duty and he shuddered at the thought of cleaning it. But he was fine because he could leave his room for some fun as long as he avoided the adults and other kids. He was fine...until he looked out the window and saw the 'fun' he was missing out on.

Kenji was smiling, and laughing, and having fun while 4 other kids were playing with him. They were actually playing with the arrogant douchebag of the orphanage. How the hell did Kenji accomplish that? Then Naruto saw the answer. Toro walked over and patted Kenji on the back before waving the other kids over. They gathered around smiling eagerly while Kenji grinned widely.

Kenji put three of his fingers on each of his cheeks, in what Naruto correctly assumed was supposed to be an imitation of his whisker marks. Then, in a horrible interpretation of his voice, Kenji shouted these words:

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the biggest dumbass in the orphanage! I'm the only one dumb enough to _talk_ myself into trouble!"

Toro and his gang of even odder buddies laughed loudly and Kenji soon joined them. Naruto was livid.

He was so angry he nearly broke the skin of his palm when he clenched his fists. Teasing him is one thing. It was one thing he was used to(too used to). But actually using him to elevate your own pathetic status in the orphanage and then acting like you're some big shot for following the crowd?

Despicable.

As Naruto's eyes darkened into a blackish-blue he stomped back to his room. Kenji needed to pay for that. It was his fault anyway. He was there when Toro started calling him a freak. He could've taken the high road and saved Naruto from undeserved punishment. But he didn't. He didn't want to 'get involved'.

Well he was definitely involved now. As the target of Naruto's revenge scheme, Naruto will make sure Kenji will forever think twice about opening his big, stupid mouth.

* * *

><p>"Hey it's like the last day. I think I know I have to stay in here now and I'm sure you have better things to do."<p>

Adults are sometimes so incredibly stupid, especially in regards to him. Naruto knew this and loved to exploit it. His blackish-blue eyes twinkled as his supervisor once again ignored the head lady's orders to keep an eye on him at all times for a flimsy excuse to get away from him. Usually it made him sad that someone would be that desperate to be out of his presence, but there was no sadness to be felt here.

There was irritation, a mental 'fuck you too' directed to the supervisor in question, but no sadness. Because this was all part of the plan. Naruto raced down the stairs to the second floor and ran into the room he knew Kenji slept in. Yesterday he tried hard to think up a good revenge plot and the best thing he could think of was destroying Kenji's books. Lately the kid has been careless about leaving them around and last night the head lady ordered him to put them all in his closet or she'd throw them out.

He acted all annoyed and huffy but he was pretty quick so Naruto assumed he still cared about them. But as he stood in front of the stack of books holding one of the many lighters the thoughtless janitor left around, he couldn't help but pause. Now that he was here, he couldn't help but wonder if his plan was too...simple.

Destroying the books his dead parents left? Brilliant. But the way he was going about it was...eh. He would destroy the books now...and then what? Kenji had friends now to comfort him. And even if they could never prove it was him that did it more than likely he would get blamed and Kenji would get a lot of sympathy.

If Naruto wanted to utterly crush Kenji like he did Shinji, he needed a better plan. The blond pouted and crossed his arms. His plan sounded so good last night when he thought of it in the heat of the moment! Now he felt like a dumbass. Stupid Kenji. Stupid books. They were all just dumb history and science books anyway. Would Kenji even be that upset if-huh?

Naruto noticed behind the stacks of books a book he never saw before. He pulled it out and opened the front cover.

'The Journal of Ken Isuhida'

At the bottom it said:

'To my son Kenji. Keep my adventures in your heart.'

Whoa...this is Kenji's dad's journal. It must have some amazing value if Kenji never brought it out...

"What the heck are you doing in MY closet you dumbass freak?" Naruto heard a familiar shout behind. Turning around he saw Kenji, looking smug and annoyed. What a pisser. It didn't help that he didn't even look worried at the thought of someone being near his precious books. Damn it. But then he saw what was in Naruto's hand.

"Is that my father's journal? I can't believe you touched that! Put it back now!"

Well _now_ he sounded angry. But Naruto wasn't interested at all in doing what he said.

"Why? Does your father write about his failures as an archeologist and sexual adventures with dirt and bones in here? I mean, you must be embarrassed to be caught reading it in public if you never bring it out," Naruto teased facing Kenji. With his face as red as anything it looked like Kenji was going to blow up at him...

Until he saw what was in Naruto's other hand.

"GET THAT LIGHTER AWAY FROM MY BOOKS!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed. _Now_ Kenji looked and sounded scared and worried. This was perfect. This was perfect! Perfect for Naruto's clever mind came up with the ultimate scheme.

"Or else...what? I'm not afraid of you," he smirked.

"You monster! I'm going to tell! MS.-!" Kenji was cut off by loud, mocking laughter.

"You think I'm **scared** of getting in trouble? Dumbfuck, I've gotten in trouble so many times that I. Don't. **Care**. It doesn't matter if I get locked in my room for 100 hours or if I get whipped so much my butt turns black and blue! Because the punishment will eventually be over and your books will still be nothing but ash in your closet."

Kenji went quiet but was shaking badly. Naruto was surprised he apparently really did still care so much about the books he had been neglecting these past few days but it worked out brilliantly. Now to set things in motion.

"So what's it going to be?" He asked opening the lighter, smiling wider when Kenji flinched. "You gonna do what I say or..."

"I don't want to be your slave!" The glasses-wearing boy shouted. Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Kenji looked like he was about to pee his pants!

"I'm not asking you to be my slave. I'm just asking you to do one little thing for me. You can do it right now even."

Kenji wasn't saying anything. Naruto shrugged.

"It ain't gonna hurt you or nothing. And it ain't gonna hurt anyone else either. It'll be just between you and me and it won't leave this room," and then, to give Kenji the final push towards agreeing, Naruto flicked the lighter so the fire came out.

"OKAY! Okay! I'll do it!"

"Okay first I need you to quiet down a bit! These stupid walls are so thin that if you yell the kids outside can hear you!" Naruto glared. Kenji quickly nodded and Naruto smiled.

"So you've been pretty neglectful of these books lately. It's hard to believe you care so much about them. I don't like thinking that I'm wrong so I want to hear you say you hate these books. Do you hate these stupid books?" Naruto asked waving the lighter dangerously close to the journal.

"Yes I hate those books," Kenji kept his eyes trained on the fire. He was Naruto's little puppet, the blond thought.

"No do you hate these STUPID books."

"Yes! I hate those stupid books!"

"Louder. I can't hear you."

"I HATE THOSE STUPID BOOKS!"

"Good. Now do you want to burn them?"

"No I-"

"Yes you do. You want to burn them Kenji because if you don't want to I'll do it for you."

"Okay okay! I want to burn those stupid books!"

"LOUDER! You want to burn THESE stupid books!"

"I WANT TO BURN THESE STUPID BOOKS! I'M GONNA BURN THESE STUPID BOOKS!"

"They're useless right?"

"THEY'RE SO USELESS! USELESS AND DUMB AND I HATE THEM!"

"So you're gonna?"

"SO I'M GONNA BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL BECAUSE I HATE THEM!"

Naruto bit his lip again to keep from laughing. That went PERFECTLY. Kenji's such a little sheep. A little lamb even. A bunch of stupid books shouldn't worth so much that you'd be willing to sound as dumb as Kenji just did. You shouldn't be willing to listen to someone threatening your material possessions, even if they're from your dead parents. These books could probably be bought from a little secondhand shop for so little, even this dump could afford them. Well maybe not the journal. Still Naruto wasn't done.

"Good boy. Now I'm going to keep this one."

"NO YOU-"

"Just for the day. Think of it as an incentive of sorts. If you don't tell anyone what just happened in here, I'll give your book back tomorrow morning unharmed. But if you do daddy's journal is gonna be daddy's ashes!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Good. Now just go back to playing or something."

"Get-"

"I know. I know. I'm getting away from your books alright?" Naruto closed the closet door and stepped away. It wasn't until he closed the lighter and put it in his pants pocket did Kenji finally leave, clearly shaken.

Naruto waited a few seconds until he could barely hear Kenji's footsteps. He smiled a wide creepy smile.

"And if you don't tell anyone what happened in here, no one's gonna stop me from burning all your books tonight."

* * *

><p>"I'll come eat breakfast in a second guys! I just need to check something!" Kenji waved to his odd and slow-brained friends before running up the stairs.<p>

He should feel happy because he has friends now. Him! Finally! But, he was hoping for smarter friends, people he could communicate intellectually. Because his new friends, Toro and the others, were inferior-minded children. They called themselves a reptile club because they all had a favorite reptile. But Rono loved salamanders. Kenji kept trying to tell them that that was an amphibian but they insisted he lighten up and that it didn't matter. Kenji had to let it go unfortunately but he couldn't stop himself from instinctively calling Rono dumb. But he played it off as a joke and they believed him so he was in the clear.

What also bothered him was he didn't realize how...off these kids really were. Toro collecting snakes and bringing them to the orphanage was bad enough, but these kids pretended to be reptiles sometimes, came up with the most ridiculous games, and were in general just so immature. It was fun at first because they liked his witty insults about the dumbass freak and smart comments. But after three days of it the other kids started to get really tired of it and told him to stop it and just play with reptiles with them.

It was boring because imaginary games about heroic reptiles and an amphibian wasn't his cup of tea. Kenji was seriously considering trying to get new friends but he had more pressing things on his mind.

Yesterday the dumbass freak threatened his precious books his scholarly mother willed to him and his father's journal. His father was a proud, genius archeologist who traveled to many places searching for secrets of the past. Although he never found anything, he still kept everything recorded in a journal and Kenji admired him greatly. When the maid who cleaned out his house after his parents' death gave it to him, she also gave him the birthday card that was with it and it specifically stated that even though it was a birthday gift, he was not to read it until he became an adult.

And no it couldn't have been because of the dumbass freak's STUPID accusations of what was inside. Remembering what he said still made him seethe.

Kenji of course was respecting his father's wishes and waiting. But he seriously wondered if it was okay to break that promise now. Naruto's threat really got to him. What if something happened to his books before he became an adult? He has already read all of his mother's books several times, but he hasn't touched his father's. It would be horrible if he could never read what's in it.

Last night he stayed up as late as he could to catch Naruto in the act of returning his father's journal but he fell asleep at around two in the morning. But he could've sworn he heard the sound of the door opening. Although he couldn't be sure it was Naruto, it may have been one of the adults checking up on them...at two in the morning.

This morning he was awakened by his 'friends' and dragged down to eat so that they could finish fast and go play. Kenji managed to pull away and now rushed to go see if his father's journal was where it was supposed to be. It wasn't that he didn't necessarily _trust_ Naruto...It's just that Kenji didn't help him when he got in trouble so he may have tried to get revenge somehow like ripping a page or something.

If he did he was going to tell. He was going to tell anyways because _no one _should touch his books. Not even as a revenge plot.

Kenji made it to his room, ran up to his closet door, opened it, and screamed.

* * *

><p>The scream was like beautiful music to his ears.<p>

Naruto was already happy since his punishment was finally over, but the best was yet to come. At the breakfast table, kids looked confused as a frantic and hysterical Kenji ran into the room.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU FREAK! YOU BURNED THEM! YOU BURNED THEEEEEEM!" He shouted screamed at Naruto.

Haha. He sounds mad. And kind of ridiculous too. Naruto just adopted the 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' expression everyone else had and inwardly prepared himself for the comedy gold that was to follow.

"Whoaa calm down. What are you talking about Kenji?" Toro asked.

"Yeah are you alright?" Asked that one crony of his, Rono, who believed a salamander was a reptile.

"NO YOU DUMBASS I AM NOT ALRIGHT! MY BOOKS WERE BURNED!"

At that the kids looked shocked. Naruto knew what they were wondering. Who would burn Kenji's iconic books?

"Are you sure?" Toro asked.

"THERE'S ASH IN MY CLOSET WHERE MY BOOKS WERE!"

"Well how do you know that the ash isn't something else? Maybe someone's playing a joke on you and hid your books and just put ash in your closet?"

Nope. Clever and unexpected from a kid who couldn't tell the difference between two animal classes, but Naruto made sure to burn every single book. And he made sure Kenji knew it.

"DON'T QUESTION ME! YOU'RE THE IDIOT NOT ME I KNOW IT'S MY BOOKS THAT HE BURNED!"

The little crony recoiled and looked more than a little annoyed at the insult. Naruto found he had to try extra hard to control his giggles.

"I'm sick and tired of you calling me dumb! You're _not_ that smart! Or even that funny!"

"OH WHATEVER! LIKE I CARE ABOUT SOME RETARD'S OPINION OF ME! THIS IS ABOUT **HIM** ANYWAY! NARUTO BURNED MY BOOKS!"

Naruto quickly looked confused when everyone turned to look at him.

"Who me?" He said.

"YES YOU! DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU SAID YOU WOULD BURN THEM YESTERDAY WHEN I CAME IN TO GRAB MY COAT!"

Naruto didn't want to say anything, but he knew he had to defend himself because no one else would. It shouldn't be hard this time around because he of course had the perfect alibi. But surprisingly it wasn't him who spoke up.

"Hold on _dumbass_," Rono said standing up. "You mean yesterday...when _you_ were the one who shouted you wanted to burn all of your stupid books because you hated them?"

Kenji paled considerably.

"And yesterday...during recess when Naruto was in his room because of the punishment he got when _you_ decided not to tell that lady Toro insulted Naruto first?"

Toro shifted uncomfortably and coughed into his hand while Kenji paled even more.

"I-I-I," he stuttered. Rono glared.

"What kind of idiots do you take us for?"

"No! No!" Kenji shook his head. "He threatened me! He made me say that! Tell them Naruto!"

Naruto shrugged and went back to playing with his eggs. "Sorry, but I prefer not to get involved."

Kenji looked like he was about to burst into tears as he hectically defended himself. "It's true! It's true! Naruto's bad he would do something like this! He has the motive to and everything! I can show you the lighter he used too!"

Rookie mistake, Naruto thought nervously putting his hand on his pants pocket where his new lighter was. He meant to throw it away but it was so cool he wanted to keep it. He forgot to take it out of his pocket this morning though. He almost instinctively backed away when Kenji started walking towards him. But Kenji was stopped in his tracks this time by Toro.

"Oh shut up! You were the one that yelled you were going to burn those books and everyone heard you! Rono's right you think we're all idiots don't you?"

This was great! Everyone was glaring at Kenji now!

"Yeah! And just because no one likes Naruto doesn't mean it's okay to blame him for _your_ stupid mistakes!" Ana pointed out with Katsumi nodding frantically beside her.

Naruto was...stunned to say the least. He was even more stunned when the other kids backed Ana up, nodding in agreement as well. Wow...he had never, not ONCE, ever had people stand up for him before. What a foreign...situation. A squiggly feeling appeared in his stomach and he couldn't fight the smile that wanted to appear on his face.

"HE TRICKED ME!" Kenji cried. Naruto...tricked him? No he threatened him. He blackmailed him. He did no tricking of any kind.

Poor choice of words there Kenji.

Naruto will forever be happy he was able to witness the sadistic smirk appear on Rono's face.

"_Naruto_ tricked you? The dumbest kid in the orphanage tricked _you_? I thought you were smart Kenji? I thought us 'inferior-minded children' couldn't touch your superior intellect or witty comments. But you, the smart guy, are saying that you let the dumb guy pull a fast one on you?"

It was quiet for only a second before laughing, the teasing, and the taunting started.

"We're not as dumb as you dumbass!"

"Dummy with the glasses on his face trying to look smart! Four-eyed dummy!"

"I can't believe you really thought you were better than us! What a laugh!"

"Naruto the freak kid is a dumbass! But you're even dumber because you got tricked by him!"

Poor, poor Kenji. Looking lost and confused, crying and hollering as his words came back to bite him on the ass. No way could he get out of this. Even if he told an adult they wouldn't to believe him because unless his supervisor wants to be fired, the old man will lie and say Naruto was in his room the entire time and he watched him.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. Judging by the insults to his intelligence it looks like this small moment of defending him won't change much of anything. Oh well. His day will come. Naruto was the only quiet one as he went back to eating his eggs and stealing them off of other kids' plates while they were distracted.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

The two crimes: Humiliating Naruto in front of the others. Not stepping up and saving him from punishment.

The two punishments: Humiliating Kenji in front of the others. Destroying his books(because as Naruto said, if he just got Kenji punished by the adults the punishment would eventually be over. But he will NEVER get his dead parents' last gifts to him back).

So yeah Naruto went farther here than he did with Shinji haha. Arson XP!

But just so you know yes, not EVERY kid who wrongs Naruto will be punished. It takes a SPECIAL kind of heinous action(or repeated actions that cause him legit trouble that are committed by one person over and over and over and over and over(*cough*hint hint for up coming shots*cough*)...) for Naruto to swear vengeance. Shinji broke a promise and Kenji used him to get popular.

Though I will let you know that the next oneshot won't be as bad.

Uh, coming up with last names is hard ._. I may stop because I don't want to accidentally pick a stupid one...

Hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think!


	3. Vanity: Emiko

And here is the third act by the Little Terror :D! Longest piece yet for a reason.

Naruto meets his match with another little master manipulator. She's his lady counterpart being as sociopathic and manipulative and friendless as he and with an equal determination to completely crush those who she felt hurt her. But of course, she has it much easier than he does and an advantage that he does not have. But she knows how to set up the right situations.

So who's better at the game ;P? This is the final boss of the orphanage!

**Warning: **Dropped the 'c' bomb.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes you can't avoid punishment.<em>

Meet Little Emiko

Emiko was a small girl for her age. She was one of the oldest but was so short and tiny, she could pass off as one of the youngest. And with her shiny, long black hair that curled in just the slightest way, her big, wide green eyes, her pale skin, and the fancy dresses she always wore, she looked like a living doll. This she used to her advantage. Passing off a sweet personality and by pretending to be frail and weak, the adults adored and doted on her more than the other children.

Emiko was too sweet to cause trouble. She was to tiny to be a hassle. Emiko was always polite and well-mannered. Emiko the doll, in the eyes of the adults, could do no wrong.

But the children knew better. She had a loud voice and an incredibly spoilt personality to go with it. Her material possessions and her perceived beauty were her life and when someone crossed her she screamed and shouted until they were punished and never left them alone afterwards. This Naruto was going to learn this the hard way.

"Isn't it pretty?" Naruto heard Emiko brag as she showed off her new, lacy pink and white dress(bought from a cheap thrift store) to the overalls and t-shirt wearing girls of the orphanage. Naruto saw her do a little twirl and the thought occurred to him that Emiko would be really cute, crush-worthy even, if she wasn't so rotten on the inside.

He felt bad for the other girls as some of them stared jealously at Emiko. Naruto knew that despite their claims of being tomboys, some of them really did wish they got the second-hand princess dresses and other girly things Emiko got for being such a 'precious, little, darling'.

But there was nothing that could really be done. Emiko had the adults wrapped around her tiny finger. The only thing those jealous girls could do was accept their slot in the orphanage and just grin and bear it. Or they could listen to Naruto and try and fight it, try and expose Emiko as the lying, arrogant, spoiled, grudge-bearing brat she really was. But they weren't interested in listening to Naruto because all of his attempts to fight his slot in the orphanage never worked.

Oh well. One day they'll snap and possibly do something they'll regret(but no one else will). That'll be entertaining to see, Naruto thought as he stood up and walked out of the puddle of mud he was playing in. He ran in the direction the girls were in because the old bucket and shovel he needed were right behind them.

Naruto was a fast kid with usually good reflexes, but when little Emiko twirled once more and one of the girls shoved her, Naruto couldn't move out of the way in time.

They both fell to the ground, Emiko cushioning Naruto's fall. Naruto heard the girls laughing and walking away, his sharper than average hearing picked up their whispered insults towards Emiko. Amazing that it wasn't him they were jeering. He would feel bad for Emiko if it wasn't for the events that happened afterward.

Emiko screamed and Naruto quickly got off of her.

"I'm sorry I-"

"LOOK AT MY DRESS!" Naruto winced at the volume but didn't wince when he saw the mud-splattered dress. The design looked kind of cool in his opinion. But he didn't dare say that to Ms. Vanity.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! Just wash it off or something."

Emiko glared at Naruto fiercely. Her cheeks were red and puffed out and her green eyes were filled with fury. She then let out a loud scream and sobbed hysterically. Naruto panicked and tried to calm her down. He offered to clean the dress himself and said apology after apology. But it did no good.

"Emiko!" He heard one of the adults shout running up to them. He gulped. This woman was Ms. Mai, Emiko's greatest supporter among the adults.

"What's the matter?" The woman asked kneeling down and placing her hands on Emiko's hands. Emiko looked up with tears streaking down her face. Naruto could tell immediately she was faking. Where was the typical snot that came with such hysterical cries? Not to mention he has seen Emiko fake cry before.

"It was an accident! Those girls shoved her and I was running and I couldn't stop-" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted by Emiko's loud sniffles and _her_ version of what happened.

"N-N-Naruto threw mud on my dress and shoved me to the ground!" She cried. Naruto paled.

"No I didn't! I ran into her by accident! I'm telling you those other girls, Satsuki and her friends-" But the woman wasn't listening. She hugged Emiko comfortingly and patted her back in an effort to calm her down.

"I didn't throw mud! Or even shove her! Look I'm covered in mud too!"

But Ms. Mai and Emiko glared at him and Naruto wondered when he would stop taking his own advice and just accept his slot in the orphanage.

* * *

><p>Those girls got in trouble too. Naruto saw them moping the floor after dinner when he knew it wasn't their turn to do so. They were grumbling loudly about Emiko, some words boarding on disturbing.<p>

Little did Naruto know that in just a another week's time he'd be agreeing with those very same thoughts.

* * *

><p>Naruto knew Emiko held grudges and went after kids with a merciless glee once she decided she hated them. But a part of him imagined she would leave him alone. After all it was an accident, she got her revenge by lying, and he wasn't even the only one involved.<p>

But she came after him.

Day after day, moment after moment, she hounded him.

During breakfast she'd sit next to him and set her plate to the floor and shout "MS.! NARUTO STOLE MY EGGS AND KNOCK MY PLATE ON THE GROUND!"

After that was chore time, where he and Emiko had laundry duty. Emiko would take her empty juice box from breakfast and set it on top of the washing machine while Naruto was gathering up the clothes.

"MS.! NARUTO SAID THAT PUTTING JUICE IN THE WASHING MACHINE WILL MAKE THE CLOTHES SMELL GOOD! HE THEN TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD LIKE YOUR CLOTHES TO SMELL LIKE MY APPLE JUICE AND POURED IT IN THE MACHINE!"

During lunch once more she would again sit next to him, but this time she shouted,

"MS.! NARUTO SPITTED IN MY FOOD!"

During outside time she would always run up to him and shout, "MS.! NARUTO KEEPS SHOVING ME!" Even when he was facing away from her and just minding his own business.

During dinner she would sit across from him and glare at him. She did this the whole time, as she slowly ate what was on her plate. Her green eyes never strayed from his person. It was an intimidating tactic Naruto knew and he made sure Emiko knew it wasn't getting to him.

And finally, during bed time she'd kick the ceiling, "MS.! I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE NARUTO WON'T BE QUIET!" Even though his room on the third floor was down the hall from hers on the second.

He tried to tolerate it. It was annoying sure but not the worst he's been through. He wasn't even getting punished with isolation thanks to his broken lock and the lazy supervisor going on a long 'vacation'... At least, he wasn't getting punished right away. But each time she did made something up and blamed him for it and each time Ms. Mai, the one she always told, refused to verify perfect Emiko's story, hours and more hours of isolation were added. Once the lock was fixed, he was looking at quite a while of being locked in his room.

But she wasn't even going after those girls in the same way she was going after him. Naruto didn't even know if she was going after her previous grudges the way she was going after him. He was starting to get angry the more she harassed him. It was to the point that overhearing the other kids talk about her, even if they were _insulting_ her, made his blue eyes darken and disturbing/threatening thoughts run through his mind.

It was finally on Sunday, exactly one week after the first time she got him in trouble that he snapped. She blamed him for something she always blamed him for, pushing her to the ground. Despite the fact that not a hair was out of place and there was no dirt or scrapes on her to show this, Emiko did anything short of tainting her beauty to get kids in trouble, the woman who favored Emiko above anyone else and always took her side, believed her.

Naruto was ready to burst. Ready to shout and just _explain_ to the woman that she was being a complete tool for Emiko. But then she said,

"You little demonic child! Always messing with poor Emiko who did nothing to deserve your ire! That's it! I've had it! It's been a week of this and I can't let Emiko suffer like this anymore! It will take too long for the lock to be fixed so I will go to our honorable head lady and speak to her about locking you in the basement closet! Obviously knowing what will come doesn't stop you. So perhaps having it happen now will discipline you."

Naruto's mouth clamped shut and he turned as white as a sheet. Ms. Mai ignored his reaction and strode inside of the building. Emiko was smirking at him.

The...basement closet?

Naruto felt like shaking. He felt like bursting into tears. He wanted to cry loudly and beg the woman to reconsider. He would die down there! The basement closet was the worst place to be in the whole entire orphanage! It was even worse than the head lady's room! It wasn't because the basement was always pitch black dark, even in the day time. Naruto never had that childish fear. It wasn't even that it was small, much tinier than his room.

It was that it was haunted.

The building that they lived in was old, very old. And several kids have bragged about seeing a ghost in the basement. Some have bragged about hearing something in the basement even though no one was down there. Even the adults seldom went down to the lowest floor in the orphanage and when they did they always, ALWAYS, brought one or two people with them.

Naruto had never seen or heard the ghost. And he desperately didn't want to.

He shook where he stood as his feet were rooted to the ground in fear. Tears streamed down his cheeks but not a sound was heard coming from his mouth. He looked down at the ground and tried desperately to come up with a way out of it. But when Emiko said,

"I hope the ghost makes you ugly," and she turned around and walked away, her new green and white lacy dress swishing from side to side and an air of smugness coming off of her, his eyes darkened to a blackish-blue and he decided his next plan won't be how to get out of trouble, but revenge against the one who caused it in the first place.

* * *

><p>It was night and Emiko couldn't sleep. She was still excited and proud of herself for finally getting the ultimate revenge against Naruto. It took a week and a lot of patience but it all paid off.<p>

A little pain Emiko could take. It was something she was used to since she was surrounded by kids jealous of her. Those girls shoved her, but they didn't ruin her dress. They didn't defile her beauty like Naruto did. Her dress went through ten washing cycles but Emiko could not unsee the mud stains. It was ugly. The beauty was ruined. And it was all Naruto's fault. That's why she'll never forgive him. That's why she had to go after him. Pain goes away eventually, insults from jealous people did not touch her, but ruin beauty just once and it's gone for good.

Her mom, a beautiful model, taught her that. She called her beautiful, precious, dainty, and lady-like every day. She told her, "Emiko, beauty is the only thing that can get you anything you want in this world. Remember that."

And she did. She protected her beauty and her beautiful things in the same way her mom use to until that man stabbed her in the face and ruined it all. Her mom's beauty was gone for good after that. But it paved the way for Emiko, who could similarly get almost anything she wanted.

Well, except friends.

But she didn't need friends. It was a 'friend' that ruined her mom's beauty and so Emiko decided they were an utter waste of time and not worth it at all. And it angered her how she was almost forced to make some after Naruto ruined her dress. Stupid Naruto. The only thing that frustrated her now is that Naruto's punishment won't be implemented until next week. He had a meeting with the Hokage in a few days and they wanted him to be in tip-top condition.

That annoyed her too. Why did Naruto get to meet with the honorable Hokage? Why couldn't _she_ meet with him? The only times she got to see him is when he visited, but even then he gave his attention to everybody and not just her! It wasn't fair. She wanted to dine with the Hokage alone. She wanted one-on-one time with the kind, village leader. Why did Naruto get special attention?

Emiko was stewing in anger in her top bunk because she wanted to meet important people too. Important people plus a beautiful girl like her led to many glorious opportunities and anything she wanted no matter the cost. No more second-hand dresses and cheap make-up.

She rolled onto her side when she heard it. Light footsteps. Too light to be an adult's footsteps. Emiko frowned. It was way past curfew. No kid was supposed to be up and walking around now or else they will be punished, even her. Emiko was a light sleeper and always woke up to the slightest sound. The last time she remembered waking up to a child's footsteps was when Naruto was holding that stupid thieving-in-exchange-for-this operation.

But ever since Shinji stopped that it hasn't been started again. Or has it? Could Naruto be up to no good again? If so then she should stop it. Maybe Naruto will receive his punishment earlier then.

She quietly slipped out of her bed and crept to the door. She opened it the slightest bit and frowned when she didn't see anything. But she heard the footsteps down a level so she quietly went out of the room and walked down the stairs. Emiko wasn't as afraid of the dark as some of the other kids were, but she did feel nervous creeping through the dark, silent building. Once she reached the first level she still saw no signs of Naruto, but she still heard footsteps. They were near the front door.

Gulping slightly, she made her way forward. A part of her wanted to turn around and run up the stairs and call for an adult, but another part reminded her that because she was awake too she would also get in trouble for leaving her room. She needed to be smart about this. The best way to get the perpetrator, in this case Naruto, in trouble and avoid trouble herself, was to find a way to blame him for her being up. Something like...he came into her room and dragged her out of bed while she was sleeping as part of a revenge plot.

It could work. Her roommates snore so loud they wouldn't notice a thing. Now she just needed to catch Naruto in the act. Racing forward she paused when she saw the front door ajar. Strange she didn't hear it open, and this was one of the doors that always creaked. Not to mention leaving the building itself? There would be major trouble for her if she got caught without Naruto. Even would punish her out of worry.

But she steeled her resolve and squeezed the doorknob. She jumped when the door opened some more and made a loud creaking noise. As she got her heart rate down she tiptoed out the door and noticed that outside was much darker than she had anticipated. Weird because usually the lights on the gates went on when it turned night. Something about the sun power or something. But now they were all off, as if they didn't have any power at all.

It scared Emiko. What also scared her, was that she couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. It was completely silent except for the natural night time sounds. And she couldn't see Naruto at all, even when she looked around. But it wasn't possible for him to disappear that fast. The yard was just too big. Was he inside? Did he just open the door to throw her off? Was he now walking up behind her to shut the door and let her get in trouble with the adults for being out?

Clever. But not enough. She quickly jumped and turned around and grabbed onto the door, whispering, "Nice try Uzumaki! But I caught you red handed and you are not getting away with this!"

But as she grabbed onto the doorknob, the door swung a little, creaking all the while, and hit nothing. Naruto wasn't standing behind it. Nor did she see him as she stared inside. She didn't hear him stomp his feet and curse at being outwitted. She didn't hear anything.

She was alone. And now she was getting scared.

What if...she didn't follow Naruto?

What if...she followed someone else?

..._Something_ else?

The ghost in the basement, no one ever said it had to _stay_ in the basement. Emiko's breathing picked up a little. She felt paranoid and scared, like she was being watched. She quickly turned around and to her unimaginable relief she saw a flash of an unmistakable, blond spiky-do disappear behind the front gate.

She sprinted forward and once she got out she confirmed her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Naruto was heading straight for the forest. Emiko didn't have time to think how odd it was that Naruto could sneak around without her hearing him. She needed to catch him. This would only work if they were close to one another as leaving the orphanage was a serious offense. And Naruto was going into the forest?

He was _really_ going to get it.

She ran forward, going over her plan once more. Catch up to Naruto, grab onto him(she'll have to jump on his back for she was smaller than he was), and scream. Once an adult comes, preferably Ms. Mai since she always took Emiko's side and favored her so much more than the other kids(to the point that it slightly creeped her out. Emiko may not have been a nerdy bookworm like the dumbass of the orphanage, but if she didn't know better she'd say that woman was in love with her), and then she would claim that Naruto dragged her out here while she was still sleeping and was planning on leaving her there so that she could get in trouble.

It was perfect! All she needed to do was get on Naruto. Emiko paused and slowed down in her running.

Where...was Naruto?

Was she so in thought she didn't notice-oh! There he is! Spotting the yellow flash, Emiko picked up her pace in that direction. She resolved to keep focused on Naruto.

But it proved harder than she thought.

Either Naruto was fast or she was slow because it looked like he was getting farther and farther away from her. And he kept twisting and turning, going left and then right, turning around and then going a different way. Emiko was starting to get tired and she wondered if this exhaustion was affecting her because _now_ it looked he was in two places at once! She'd see the flash in front of her but then in the next second it'd be beside her. She didn't know which was Naruto or an animal or what but she was starting to get scared and tired and paranoid because in the next second...Emiko stopped.

She was alone.

She looked around her, all around. Nothing but the faint outline of the trees and the shrubs. No yellow flash, no Naruto. Where was he? Where was he? The black-haired girl spun in place looking almost desperately for her sole human companion. She tried to relieve her fear by focusing on annoyance.

It annoyed her how Naruto of all people knew the forest so well that he could navigate it in this darkness and make her get lost. It annoyed her how scary Konoha's forest was because Konoha was supposed to be a safe haven. It annoyed her how if worse came to worse and she had to scream for aid, she would get in trouble for being out well past curfew.

But all this annoyance did very little in a long run as the minutes ticked by and Emiko was still alone. How could Naruto leave her out here alone like this? The forest was especially dangerous at night, specifically for a small girl such as herself. She knew they were enemies and that her recent actions meant that Naruto owed her zero favors, but he seriously wouldn't leave her out here to die would he?

Would he?

Emiko let out a loud but short yelp when the bushes beside her rustled. Placing her hands over her mouth she stared fearfully at them. Was that an animal! A large, scary animal with razor sharp teeth that would gobble a young girl like her up-Emiko let out a another scream when she heard the leaves in the large tree rustle.

There was no wind so that _definitely_ had to be an animal sorts. It rustled in the same way as the bushes. Was it the same animal? Could an animal really go from the ground to the top of a tree that fast? Where was Naruto? Why wasn't he leading her out of here? Emiko needed to go back to the orphanage! She needed to-Emiko gasped and fell back.

Was that a shadow? Something darted in front of her eyes! She saw it something moved! It looked big! Or was it? She didn't know! But she was scared and-

"STUPID NARUTO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! YOU MAKE BAD THINGS HAPPEN AND I NEVER WANT TO BE NEAR YOU AGAIN-AHHHHHH!" Another scream came from her mouth when she glanced up and saw blue eyes staring at her. They disappeared as fast she noticed them but now she was completely terrified.

She wasn't here alone, there was something she couldn't identify with her. For once she wanted Naruto here, but at the same time she wished for someone else because this always happened. Naruto was a bad omen and she knew the moment he ruined her dress that being around him would cause something bad to happen to her again.

Tears streamed down her face and her body shook with sobs and fear. She was on her knees not knowing what to do. Run? Or wait for whatever it was that was stalking her to finish her off?

Then a branch on the ground broke. Something smacked against the tree. There was a weird 'haaaaaaah' noise that _did not come from her mouth_ everything was rustling, the bushes, the tree branches, the leaves, but there was no wind everything was moving so fast Emiko stood up and back up crying and shaking wanting to wake up from this nightmare in her safe, little bed when she backed into something.

It wasn't a tree, but it was alive. It was breathing against her. Warm breath ghosted across her ear. And then she heard a very, soft...

"Boo."

Her scream pierced the night before she fell forward in a dead faint.

* * *

><p>Naruto was laughing like there was no tomorrow.<p>

He was rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach. It went off very well. There were a few close calls, he lost her a few times, and he was worried at various points that the crazy bitch would run back and get an adult.

But she didn't!

And so she suffered the consequences! Because _he_ wasn't supposed to be the one who suffered with the scary ghost. _She_ should be the one because she lied all the time. Looking at her Naruto hoped he didn't accidentally scare her to death. It wouldn't be _great_ if all his hard work ended in a death. But his unusually sharp senses picked up signs of life coming from her...along with something else.

Naruto burst into laughs again. "Ahahaha! She peed herself!"

Indeed there was the distinct scent of urine coming from her. And wasn't that a new nightie gown? Well. When she wakes up she can't blame annnnnyone else for soiling that one.

Speaking of which, Naruto succeeded in the revenge plot he wanted. Sure he couldn't get at her for her lies, little bitch had too much advantage over him for that. But he was satisfied with putting her through the scare he was going to go through. This meant that leaving her out here for the forest's completely friendly, nocturnal creatures was out of the question.

Best to drag her on back to the orphanage so she can wake up hollering over there and give everyone else a headache.

With that objective in mind Naruto grabbed her ankle and dragged her on the least rocky path back to the orphanage. He wasn't about to pick her up because ew.

This was a good idea he thought. Knowing this crazy cunt, she probably would've woken up and blamed him for dragging her out here despite her following him on her own account.

* * *

><p>Ms. Mai was worried. She was pulling her curly dark brown hair and her green eyes were wide as she paced back and forth.<p>

Sweet, darling, Emiko wasn't in her bed! She had gotten up in the middle of the night on a whim to check on her only to find her precious little girl missing! And not only that, but the front door was open!

Now Ms. Mai was walking back and forth in front of the front door. All the lights were on and her coworkers were doing their best to calm the children down from the excitement Ms. Mai caused when she realized Emiko was gone. They did a head count and found out that every kid was accounted for. Even the demon brat who was still sleeping soundly in his room under the covers. Normally Ms. Mai would spare a few thoughts dedicated to wishing he was suffer under those sheets, but now all of her wishes were dedicated to Emiko's safe return.

She had told the ninja all she could, but she was still incredibly worried. One of the men had mentioned that some people heard what sounded like a young girl's scream before she called them.

She prayed it wasn't Emiko. Not Emiko. Ms. Mai couldn't _stand_ to lose another daughter. She couldn't. Her first daughter left her when a pot fell off of a window sill and landed on her beautiful, little angel's head. And now Emiko, her new angel needed to survive and come back to her. Because she was the sole reason she was here. She wanted to make sure the girl with the long black hair and green eyes that reminded her so much of her once tomboyish daughter would make it in life.

She couldn't have failed again. She could not. Have. Failed.

A knock on the door made her jumped. Ms. Mai rushed to the door and it made a very loud creaking noise as she swung it open. There was no one in front of her, so she instinctively looked down. She put her hands over her mouth and let out a muffled scream.

Emiko laid on the front door step. With leaves and twigs in her hair and on her clothes and dirt caked on her once unblemished skin, she was a spitting image of Ms. Mai's first and only daughter. But why was she in the state she was in? Why was her gown nearly ruined? What was that smell? It was vaguely familiar to the woman who worked with children all day.

With all of these questions running through her head, she called out for her coworkers and then gentle picked up the little girl and held her close. She was still alive, Ms. Mai was relieved to note, but she still worried. Rocking the unconscious girl back and forth, she hoped that for once, the medics will get here in time.

* * *

><p>On the third floor, the window to Naruto's room was opened. A soaking wet Naruto who smelled like flowers quickly hoisted himself in, careful not to land on the moving 'lump' under the covers. He lifted the sheets up and grinned at his four fox friends, who oddly enough grinned back.<p>

"Thanks for covering for me guys. I bet they didn't even come into the room to make sure it was really me under the covers."

All four foxes shook their heads. Despite their job being done they stayed cuddled up with Naruto when the boy went to sleep. Naruto was a special friend to the many foxes in Konoha and they did what they could to keep him safe and happy. And they would continue to do so no matter what.

* * *

><p>It was a brand new day but same old paperwork.<p>

Sarutobi would think the excitement that happened last night would change things up a smidge but nope! Still the same. But it was strange how a girl mysteriously disappeared from the orphanage only to mysteriously show up on the doorstep. She was a little scratched up and dirty but otherwise unharmed thankfully. Sarutobi actually just heard that she woke up not too long ago which was great news.

He thought about visiting her personally to see if she was okay, but the only free time he had this week was dedicated to Naruto and he could not-_would_ not-retract that. Hopefully he could send her some flowers then. He'll have to send someone to find out what kind of flowers she liked.

Or maybe not as at that second a woman he recognized from the orphanage rushed into his office. But he was slightly concerned as her normally well-kept curly, dark brown hair was messily thrown up into a half bun and her green eyes were wide with distress.

"Lord Hokage! I have news about Emiko! She told me everything!"

Sarutobi frowned. "The little girl who got lost?" He then leaned forward giving the woman his full attention. Normally cases like these would be handled by underling ninja. The fact that she is bringing this straight to him meant it was pretty big. His mind raced with scenarios. Another village tried to kidnap her. A missing-nin from Konoha or an S-rank ninja got a hold of her. Would he have another Cloud scandal on his hands?

But what the woman said, shocked and confused him more than any of those.

"It was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki! He did it!"

Naruto? He'll look past her slip up because there was no one around here who didn't know. At Sarutobi's skeptic look, the woman explained.

"Emiko was _screaming_ about him Lord Hokage. You should've heard her! She was screaming about monsters and animals and kept saying his name! She said they were in the forest and that he-"

"Hold on," the Third Hokage cut in. He will admit that her explanation distressed him, especially when she mentioned monsters and animals, but something confused him.

"As I recall there is a strictly enforced rule about the children and forest. Something about them not being allowed there correct? So what were Naruto and...Emiko doing there?"

The woman looked Sarutobi dead in the eye.

"It's obvious!" She spat. Her tone had a hard edge to it. "The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was sneaking off and Emiko was just being a good girl and trying to stop him."

"How are you so certain Naruto was the 'bad' one in all of this?" He asked. Admittedly there was some credibility to the assumption. He cared a lot about Naruto, but he knew the boy was a troublesome child that was highly curious. Sarutobi would almost go to say that Naruto was _attracted_ to danger and thrill. But despite his suspicions Naruto himself has been well-behaved at all of their meetings. And he wasn't oblivious to the hatred and discrimination the boy faced thanks to what his father did. He needed to make sure this wasn't another one.

But the woman actually stomped her foot and looked angrier.

"Because he's _always_ causing trouble Lord Hokage! Day in and day out I get complaint from Emiko about how the Kyuubi jinchuuriki did this horrible thing and that horrible thing. He has been messing with her constantly and so I find much reason to believe that she is telling the truth!"

The Third Hokage narrowed his eyes. Not only was this woman disrespectful and unprofessional, stomping her foot and getting angry in his presence, but she is raising a lot of questions here.

"Tell me something," he began, "How is it possible for Naruto to lead a girl into the forest far enough to get her lost, scare her by pretending to be monsters without her realizing it is him, and then get her back to the orphanage relatively unharmed? All of this in the dead of night?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak but Sarutobi wasn't finished.

"In order for Naruto to be able to do that he'd have to know the forest so well that he could navigate it blindfolded in his sleep. And in order to do that, he'd have to be in the forest often. When I first put Naruto in the orphanage's care, you all made it clear to me that no child was allowed outside of the gates without permission or supervision and that **no child **was allowed into the forest. You all also promised me that I would have a detailed log on what Naruto does there and not once was 'trip to the forest' written on those logs. Naruto also never tells me about how you kind, intelligent people take him to the forest during our meetings which means there is absolutely **no record of you taking Naruto to the forest**." Sarutobi was full on glaring now.

"So help me understand how that is possible that Naruto was behind what had happened to the little girl last night. Unless none of you are watching him like you should and have been **lying** to me this entire time."

Sarutobi didn't want to overwhelm the now pale, shaking lady so he only let out enough killer intent to make her break. Bowing lowly she started apologizing.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage! I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me for my rash assumption! In fact, I do recall checking his room and seeing him asleep under the covers so it couldn't have been him. I'm so sorry!"

It was what he was looking for but the old man couldn't let it go at there. There was something else the woman said that disturbed him.

"You were also saying that this girl says Naruto constantly messes with her right? All the time? Show me proof of this harassment. After all if Naruto is being a constant nuisance to one of the kids then I should know about it right? To correct his behavior? Why don't you bring the girl in so that she could tell me about Naruto and what _you_ have done to correct his behavior."

The woman stiffened where she stood.

"Unless of course, she is also lying."

"I-I-She..."

It was sad. It was completely tragic how impressionable, young kids can feed off of the stupidity of the adults. A young girl lying about Naruto harassing her, and for what? The approval of the adults that hate him too? Tragic. Now Sarutobi was certain he made the right decision.

"I'm so sorry Lord Hokage! I didn't realize...I'll do my best to make sure it never happens again!"

"Actually I'll do **my** best to make sure it never happens again. You are dismissed from my office."

The woman wasted no time in getting out of there. With a sigh, Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. He wondered if Naruto will ever get past this. It was ridiculous how a little girl gets lost in the woods and talks of 'monsters' and the first thing that comes to their minds is that Naruto did it. It was Sarutobi's theory that the girl went off on her own, ran into some animals, got scared and ran back in a blind panic before passing out on the door step.

Poor Naruto. The girl's constant lies about his behavior probably put him in an irredeemable light if he wasn't in one already. Well then that settles it.

In return for his good behavior and undeserved punishments, Sarutobi would treat Naruto out to ramen when he told him the good news. After all Naruto deserves to be as happy as possible when he gets rewarded with his new apartment.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

The crime: Put Naruto in a scary situation(and annoy him A LOT!)

The punishment; Scare her in return and 'ruin' that beauty that she loves so much.

Just so you know, this sounded a LOT less disturbing in my head which was basically, girl annoys Naruto, Naruto gets her back by scaring her a bit so that she'd leave him a lone. But I kind of went far with the characters lol. Emiko has issues and needs therapy obviously.

Also note how even with the disadvantage Naruto still makes it work for him. Indirectly, but it all worked out.

And is there a ghost in the basement? Or are the kids exaggerating?

Note: I tried to be stylistic with that large run-on. Hope it worked...

And now for a real **NOTE:** This is NOT the last one. Just because Naruto has moved away from the orphanage, doesn't mean his days of vengeance are over. He now has the Academy kids to torture hehe.

In all seriousness I have about 3 more stories planned. After that we'll see.

Please tell me what you think!

And people who read my other stories, I have a poll up. I would really appreciate it if any one of you voted on it :)! Thank you!


	4. Animal: Hiroki

WOOOOOOOO! TWO STORIES IN ONE MONTH! YES AM I RIGHT?

Aside from that, this took me nearly two freaking years to complete! Buuuuut I finished it right before that mark haha.

**So some important story stuff!**

1) We are at the Academy now. Format is a tiny bit different but hopefully still as enjoyable.

2) Naruto is going to get worse. Much worse. I changed the summary and the genre because he gets worse. **IF YOU FEEL I SHOULD CHANGE THE RATING LET ME KNOW. Because t**his oneshot is **5669 **words of him getting worse.

3) Like to remind you all again that this is PURELYfor entertainment value. I'm not writing out a good guy vs bad guy story and if you see Naruto as the good guy then that's perfectly fine. I kinda don't (I don't see him as the bad guy either though) but that's just me haha. It's supposed to be an entertaining grey vs blacker grey story...ish. So if you think Naruto went WAY too far then that is also right!

That's the main things I can think of.

_Anon review reply_

_blahblah: No more worries! Here is the final piece so you can say you read it to the end :)!_

_sergie: More chapters right here :D! Thank you for your review!_

_muffins: I wouldn't say Hinata is the only one who wasn't mean to him haha. But yeah she's not going to appear in this story so it is just the revenge plots :)! Thanks so much for your review!_

_Guest: Sorry for the wait! Here is the update!_

I like this soooooooooo much more than Oct. 10th's update ahehe!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Meet Hiroki.<p>

Hiroki was a normal kid who came from an average family. His father was a respected chunin who liked to bully the meek, quiet neighbor next door. And his mother was a simple villager who fancied herself the talk of the town (or at the very least their neighborhood), for her very nice parties. He had no siblings to speak of and the only cousin that was his age didn't live in Konoha and in fact, hated him.

And Naruto would later on understand that hatred. Hiroki he would learn, wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

Naruto had been hoping the Academy would be much different from the orphanage. He had been hoping that the kids would be a lot less mean and spiteful, and they would enjoy having fun with him because they all had something in common. They wanted to be ninjas. So on his very first day he put on his best smile, thought up his best jokes, was as friendly as he could possibly be.

It was strange. Most kids reacted in a kind or at least tolerant way to him. But after initial introductions they distanced themselves from him. They didn't include him in their training or in their chats. When he asked to join them for lunch, they would either decline or say "Sure you can eat lunch _here_" and then pack up their food and move away. Over the time it only got worse and worse.

It was frustrating. More frustrating than the kids at the orphanage. With them, Naruto had something to fight back against. They bullied him and were mean to him constantly (and consistently) but they paid attention to him. And when they did he could pay attention back (mostly in the form of fists but still). But these kids...how do you fight someone who chooses to ignore you? Who refuses to acknowledge who you are and what you can bring to the table? He can't punch someone for deciding not to play with him...well he _can_ but that wouldn't help him now would it?

It became even more frustrating when his teachers supported and were very much on board with this behavior. They refused to call his name during class-not even for attendance! They also refused to pair him up with anyone in group activities, always somehow managing to divide the class up in a way that would leave him as a group of one. They never answered his questions and any comment he made was met with a scolding for 'speaking out' (when he HAD his hand raised even!) The worst part of all of this, is when he demanded answers for his unfair treatment he only got one.

_"The Academy is for learning how to protect the village. NOT for socializing!"_

When there were obvious groups of friends being flaunted in front of his face, encouragement of teamwork, and even teachers spending time together when classes were on break, the words made no sense and hit Naruto hard.

So it was on the one afternoon, when he was sitting on his favorite swing ignoring all of the parents picking up their kids that he finally, finally thought he made a friend.

Hiroki walked up to him, friends in tow. In his hands was a small bag and Naruto could only wonder what he was hiding. If they were in the orphanage it would be obvious and Naruto would've tackled Hiroki by now, but they were in the Academy. And no kid has ever gone up to Naruto. So he could only sit and wait in curiosity until Hiroki and his friends reached him.

"Hey," Hiroki greeted. Naruto was a little stunned so it took him a few seconds to reply back.

"Hi."

"You're Naruto right?"

"...Yeah." Naruto cringed back a little in skepticism. It was strange because he had no reason to be suspicious of Hiroki and his friends. They were smiling wide, friendly, disarming smiles. That's not unusual (well for him it is). But there was something inside of him, a gut feeling that told him to be cautious. Naruto wanted to ignore that feeling and believe it only came about because this was a new and foreign situation to him.

"We heard something about you." But then again, maybe his gut feeling was on to something.

"What'd you hear?"

"You have to prove if it's true first."

Now alarms were really going off inside of Naruto. Why didn't they just tell Naruto what they heard?

"If you do it we'll give something nice."

At that Naruto blinked and his curiosity reached its peak. He now hadn't the slightest inkling of what was said about him.

"Ok so...stand up!" Hiroki commanded. Naruto hesitantly did so.

"Now…sit!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and sat down on the ground. Hiroki for some reason snickered.

"Now...lie down."

This 'game' or whatever was the weirdest thing Naruto has ever done in his life. He normally doesn't listen to anyone like this. But even so he slowly lied down. At this point some of Hiroki's friends were letting out small giggles.

"Now, now rollover Naruto!"

Okay. Naruto wasn't having any fun. And he couldn't understand why they were trying not to laugh. He's had experience with such shenanigans and so he was feeling very uncomfortable. He started to sit up.

"I don't think I-"

"What's the problem you can't do it?"

"Um...a baby can rollover," Naruto responded.

"Then prove you can do it."

"Why should I?! What does this prove?"

"What we heard about you! Now rollover or we'll tell everyone that person was wrong."

"What was said about me?!"

"Prove it and we'll tell you."

Sounds like a shitty deal if you asked Naruto. He bowed his head and gritted his teeth, torn. There wasn't a way he could win this without knowing what was said. He's already suffering from loneliness and he really wants it to stop. He wants nothing more actually then just to have a few, new friends. If he makes a bad choice here that could probably blow any chance he has at that.

"Well? Come on do something!"

Naruto glared up at Hiroki. He got some kind of sick joy out of this didn't he? He knew Naruto would do anything to avoid pushing his peers further away than they already are.

"Tick tock!"

"Yea we all have somewhere to be ya know!"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. He had no time to make his choice now. He had to do _something_ and hoped that somehow it worked out for the best. Either way, no matter what he did he was still friendless. So Naruto laid down and rolled over.

"Oh wow! Okay okay," Hiroki sounded like he was trying incredibly hard to keep his giggles in. Naruto couldn't even look at them. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed. Maybe it was because he could just hear them laughing at him, in their minds. There were snickers ringing in his ears and Naruto began to think he made the wrong choice.

He was caught. Make a run for it or endure the humiliation? He _didn't even know what this was proving_!

Then, Naruto heard Hiroki pull something out of his bag.

"Okay now sit up and beg!"

"What?!" Naruto automatically sat up and faced Hiroki and his gang, not sure if he heard him right. His jaw dropped when he saw Hiroki hold out, pinched between his thumb and index finger, a piece of bread. The boy shook it a little.

"Come on beg! Beg for the treat! That's what animals do after all!"

And then the boys lost control of their laughter. Naruto paled as he realized what was said about him all along.

Animal? They were trying to prove that he was an animal?

Naruto felt the familiar heat of sheer and utter mortification crawl up his neck. They kept taunting, "Come on beg Naruto!" "Beg! Beg!" "It's what animals do!"

"You were doing well so far."

Naruto turned to instinct. He needed to get out of here. He stood up and shoved Hiroki out of his way. The boy let out an angry "HEY!" but Naruto paid him no mind. He just kept running and running. He was suspicious from the start. He should've known better. That was really, really, really mean of them.

He stumbled a little but picked himself up and kept running. The villagers were just blurs beside him but he looked anyway. What are they thinking? Are they saying he's an animal too? Are they where Hiroki heard that rumor? They always treated him different. Why him?

What will happen at the Academy tomorrow?

* * *

><p>When Naruto walked into class at the Academy that morning, he thought about doing his best that day. Maybe then he could ask the Hokage for a radio or maybe even a TV on top of the extra ramen he gets when he does good. That would certainly brighten his week up after that ugly encounter he had yesterday with his official new bullies.<p>

Maybe focusing on entertainment will take off some of the pressure and hurt he feels when he thinks about his own life. Naruto thought life outside of the orphanage would change but instead it got worse. So, so much worse because at least he could gain some semblance of respect in there even if it didn't last. Out here, it was different.

He got his own place and he could cook his own good meals. But he had no one. Literally. The Third Hokage could only spend so much time with him. And the kids at the Academy were ten times worse. Because not everyone is fair game anymore. It was just him that was ignored.

Naruto sighed. And if anything, with the radio he can listen to music. He heard that was good for people. Maybe he could learn how to play song on something like the flute. There was a neighbor who lived below him that always played his flute and even though Naruto wasn't allow to go down and listen, he could hear it from his apartment just fine. It always made him calm and feel so serene so learning to play the flute would be nice wouldn't it? Or maybe he should go for something tougher like the drums? Naruto also liked drums.

How about just singing? That was free at least. And he could be pretty good at it. In fact...Naruto was standing in the hallway and there were at least five minutes before class started. Being late, for him, was never the cause of harsh penalty at the orphanage so it can't be that much different here.

So Naruto ran off to the courtyard. Still a little embarrassed he looked around and made sure the coast was clear...outside at least. He didn't bother checking behind him to see if anyone followed. After all who would?

He took a couple of deep breaths and opened his mouth wide to belt out a couple of singing notes.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Neiiigh!"

Naruto closed his mouth in confusion. Okay that wasn't him. There were two voices and they sounded too high-pitched and girly and different to be his voice. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of giggling behind him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he whipped around to see two girls.

"Heehee horses can't roll over!"

"Who cares? He's obedient anyway."

"Wh-What?" Naruto stuttered. The girls' smiles were pretty mean-spirited.

"Hiroki told us you'd do anything for a treat."

"Just like a wittle doggy-woggy."

"Hah! Come on. Real ninja don't play with those inferior."

"Woof, woof animal."

Their laughter rung in his ears as they walked away. They rung in his ears as the morning passed and Naruto went to class. They were all in the same class. Hiroki, those girls, and a few of Hiroki's friends all sat near the top of the classroom and Naruto could just _feel_ them staring and laughing at him even though he didn't turn around to check.

It was when the sensei finished roll call that he realized, he had _no_ clue who those girls were. He had never talked to them before, never even _seen_ them before. And that was because, as evident by the roll call, they were new students.

Hiroki was ruining him, ruining his chances at a social life, before Naruto could even attempt to start one?

Naruto gripped the desk in front of him, his blue eyes glaring at the light tan wood. Ever since he came out into a world that ignored him, he's been feeling really cold inside. But now his heart felt like it was freezing, just this one spot of icy coldness right in his chest. It was colder than any other part of his body. And it felt even more uncomfortable, because it felt like his heart was jumping at the same time.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the uncomfortable physical sensation. He shouldn't be feeling like this. Not now when he needed to pay attention in class.

Why is he upset now anyway? Kids at the orphanage did this with new orphans. Not every kid in class was huddled around Hiroki.

But no one sat next to Naruto and throughout the day. Everyone still ignored or avoided him.

* * *

><p>Naruto was looking in his bathroom mirror and blackish-blue eyes stared back.<p>

His thoughts were going crazy. Conflicting anger and confusion that often had little to do with one another.

This wasn't the first time he noticed the blackish-blue eyes. Sometimes he would stomp into his house after a rough day, angry at his mistreatment. He'd try to walk it off and inevitably would get to the bathroom. His eyes were a bright, clear blue, like the sky in the afternoon or a lake on a sunny day. But when he looked in the mirror when feeling the cold fury, he'd see them change.

_Hiroki told EVERYONE that I was an animal didn't he?_

But he didn't understand why they happened or where they came from.

_He thinks I'm inferior! For no reason! He started it all_!

And these angry thoughts, Naruto winced. They just _come_ and appear in his mind and they make _sense_ but...it's like he's not the one thinking it.

_**He's the one **__who's inferior! Needs his stupid posse of stupid friends around him at all times! What a waste of space!_

Hiroki was inferior...somehow, Naruto guessed. But where are these thoughts coming from?

_They're coming from ME!_

From me? From himself? He was thinking this? Well...yeah who else could be? But how could he-

_I just do. And I want revenge._

I just do...Yeah. And this cold fury-

_Makes me want to act_.

Because I want revenge.

_I'm getting it._

Hiroki doesn't deserve something _big_ though. Not like the others. Maybe he can pour a bucket of water over him?

_That's lame. __**I'll**__ think of something just perfect._

I'll think of something just perfect. Does he think better when he's in this cold fury mode? But the _cold _fury wasn't there before. It was always just...anger.

_I'm angry_.

And he is angry...Can he talk to himself?

_That's a stupid question_.

It is a stupid question. Of course he can talk to himself! He can _always_ talk to himself because he's always right there! Staring into the mirror seeing his eyes brighten and darken over and over.

_I need to get revenge_.

And he'll plan it right now. Because he always, apparently, thinks better when he's this...angry Naruto. Yeah, Naruto smiled. That's what this cold fury is. Angry Naruto.

_He wants a real animal I'll show him a real animal._

His blackish-blue eyes gleamed. Yeah. He'll show him a real animal indeed.

* * *

><p>"Come on Hiroki! Your cousin's birthday party will not be complete without these items! Let's go now!"<p>

Hiroki looked at his dad and both father and son rolled their eyes. "Coming!"

"Come on boy! You don't have to go when you don't want to," his father said and Hiroki hesitated until his mom called him again. He had learned to quit fighting her early.

"Don't run away from your pride! Unless you're saying you actually care about that string bean," his head his dad call after him. Hiroki frowned but kept going because it was easier to just listen to his mom than not.

He didn't care about his nerdy cousin. That nerdy geek couldn't handle his teasing, so what? He had a group of friends in the Academy, and THAT'S where you want friends anyway. Those were the people he would eventually end up working with on dangerous missions and such, so they were needed to have his back.

He loved his friends anyway. They shared his sense of humor, his sense of pride, his belief that there strong people and weak people, and of course his favorite little hobby of picking on Naruto Uzumaki.

The kid was a prime target from the start. He showed up in Hiroki's class looking so eager and naive. His bright blue eyes, bright smiles, bright laughs, bright orange shirts...bright orange shirts! He was a walking target!

And he actually believed he would make no enemies here. No enemies! Hah! Yeah right! He was walking around introducing himself to everybody. One of the things he said was 'I hope I make a lot of friends!' like that would magically make it true. And those little jokes he made that made his friends laugh. His friends! They even said he was pretty funny! They NEVER said Hiroki was pretty funny...

He wasn't jealous. He wasn't. He wasn't even thinking about doing anything other than keeping the not-funny, too-bright blond away from his friends. It was really when his parents sat him down to talk about Naruto that he decided to go on the attack. What they told him about Naruto cemented it. He didn't need to question how his parents knew so much about a pathetic, nameless orphan, he just knew by the serious looks on their faces that all they said was true.

They said he needed to avoid him but...psh! His dad JUST said don't run away from your pride!

He just wanted to show Naruto his place. Show him some real life lessons like, not everyone will be your friend. Or the even more important, don't try to befriend people who already have friends. Not every group will accept more than four and Hiroki's group is one of those groups.

So he needed to teach Naruto a lesson. From the kindness of his heart, he will show that bright blondie he could never fit in with them. The animal thing was good but he needed more than that. His dad also said don't be a quitter and picking on Naruto was easy! It was the easiest thing to do at the surprisingly hard Academy! So maybe while he was out he could find something _really_ easy to pull over on the idiot.

* * *

><p>Shopping with your mom wasn't easy because it was the most boring thing a kid his age could do. Picking up extra party favors and streamers was so boring. He couldn't even get away to find things for the thing he needed to do to Naruto tomorrow. Hiroki looked around hoping to spot his friends or at least something exciting. What he spotted, was much, much better.<p>

'_Is that Uzumaki? Crawling on all fours?! Like an animal?! Oh man! I have to mess with him!'_

Hiroki ran towards where Naruto crawled off and paused. Naruto went into the forest. He wished his friends were around. Not because he was scared to face Uzumaki alone or anything! Just because he was a beginner and Naruto was no lightweight didn't mean Naruto was better! Hiroki just didn't want to fight! It would be too hard for him to beat down Naruto without getting hurt at all.

But he couldn't give up this opportunity. He still had bread in his pocket and if he was thinking right and Naruto actually believed he was an animal...well maybe he was dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice.

Don't be a quitter. Don't run away from your pride.

He could run pretty fast. And the village was right here. Just in case.

So Hiroki followed Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto was stopped in the middle of a small clearing. His back was to Hiroki and he was sitting like a toad.<p>

"Hehe! Look at you! Ribbit, ribbit now?" Hiroki taunted walking past the bush. He walked around and stood in front of the blond. Curiously, Naruto was just staring in front of him, but once Hiroki appeared in his line of vision the blond looked up at him with blackish-blue eyes and stood up quietly.

"Oh! Don't stop following your true nature because of me," Hiroki laughed holding his hands up in front of him. Then he smirked and reached in his pocket, "In fact, keep it up. Any animal can be trained right?"

He held the piece of bread out in front of him.

"Come on animal-boy beg! Beg or else I'll tell everyone at the Academy that you're a stupid animal who can't do anything."

Naruto lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes and said nothing. Hiroki snickered at how upset Naruto was getting. Was he going to cry? Man, he can keep this going all day!

"Come on come on! Hehe don't tell me you really are that stupid! If that's the case then I'm gonna tell. I can see it now. Hey everyone! Guess what-"

"I can do?" Naruto finally said, lifting up his head and smiling at Hiroki. Hiroki fell back a bit.

"Huh?"

Naruto kept grinning. Hiroki may only be a beginning Academy student, but even he could feel something was not right with that grin. He gulped. Was Naruto going to attack him? Maybe he should have waited until his friends were around. Too late for that now. He should go get his mom or an adult or just run back to the village!

But for some reason, he feared turning his back on Naruto.

"I can't beg," Naruto said stepping closer to Hiroki. Hiroki tried to back up a bit but Naruto wouldn't let him get far.

"But I can…bite."

As soon as Naruto finished saying that he lunged forward and bit Hiroki's index and middle finger along with part of his thumb. Hard.

Hiroki screamed as he let go of the bread (which was partly in Naruto's mouth anyway) and tried to pull away. Were these even human teeth!? It hurt so much! Hiroki pulled harder and harder and harder but it wasn't easy to get loose because Naruto bit down harder and harder in response. Hiroki tried hitting the blond but there was a practically inhuman growl and in fear, Hiroki yanked his arm back as hard as he could.

Big mistake.

There was a sickening rip sound as Naruto pulled back at the same time and ended up ripping Hiroki's fingers and part of his thumb off.

Hiroki screamed louder than ever as he grabbed his heavily bleeding hand.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there with a confused look on his face, the fingers and thumb sticking out of his mouth.<p>

For a second he just sat there and blinked, not really sure what just happened. And then he realized what he just did.

Uh oh.

He's going to get in trouble for this one. Not even the old man might be that forgiving. Unless he came up with something right now, there's no telling what's going to happen to him! Shoot! He's got to think. Got to think. Got to think fast!

He slammed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes as Hiroki's screaming was getting on his nerves and making it hard to come up with something. He tried to grit his teeth only to be blocked by three appendages in his mouth. EWWWW! He spat them out and they landed right next to his crying victim. Naruto spat some more and wiped the back of his mouth furiously. He could've thought of something better than that! He didn't even know where Hiroki's fingers had been! Disgusting!

And the crybaby was still wailing!

"SHUT UP YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" He shouted. Hiroki didn't stop but Naruto smelled a familiar scent. He looked to see a small fox friend walk over to the hysterical boy. Naruto was speechless as the fox dipped his head down and…

"AUGH! Gross! Why are you eating...?!"

The fox looked at him, mouth full, and wagged his tail. Naruto shuddered and still looked disgusted. He understood that real wild animals had incredibly low standards for the food they ate because it was hard to get food in the first place. But that didn't mean he had to...wait a minute.

The fox swallowed and groomed himself a little. He then shook his fur out, looked at Naruto again and walked up to him. Naruto wasn't terribly surprised when the fox sat by his side for they usually came to him when he was feeling distressed. But that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was that his fox friend cleaned up the evidence, and the gears in his head were turning quickly giving him the perfect idea but...

He looked down at the fox and the small animal grinned up at him.

In the next second an ANBU landed in the clearing.

* * *

><p>"So...Let me get this straight. You were taking a relaxing stroll in the surrounding forest, eating some bread, when Naruto suddenly appeared and tried to take it from you. He then bit your hand while you were eating it and-"<p>

"Tore my fingers out like an **animal**!" The child in the hospital bed screamed. Sarutobi still kept his confused frown up.

When he heard Naruto put another child in a hospital his heart sank. It wasn't supposed to be like this, a life where his late successor's young charge would defend himself against _or_ attack the villagers in a home they both loved. But he just talked to Naruto and based on what he said, well, it was a lot different from what the child here was saying.

Admittedly, it was good that he, Hiroki if Sarutobi remembered correctly, even was talking. When the Hokage first entered the hospital room the boy was staring sadly at his bandaged hand and then he noticed him and rotated between crying and staring at him in awe. Sarutobi did have a tight schedule and so he was hoping to get to the bottom of this quickly, but this story he heard didn't sound right.

Naruto told him that Hiroki picked on him a little and treated him like he was a dumb animal. As much as he was loathe to admit it, Sarutobi had a good guess where the boy could've picked up that way of thinking. But then Naruto continued on, saying that Hiroki was followed him into the forest and tried to do this 'beg for bread' trick on him again. That's when the smell of food attracted a nearby hungry fox and Hiroki wasn't fast enough to move his fingers in time.

The way Hiroki put it, it was like Naruto was the hungry animal.

And that just didn't fit Sarutobi's image of the sweet, though loud and mischievous boy he met with once a week (and occasionally had to clean up after).

"Please believe me. It was all him," Hiroki cried. Sarutobi did feel pity for the boy. But he couldn't just believe his word when Naruto's story made more sense. At that second, the ANBU guard appeared in the room, having completed her task.

"Hokage-sama!" She bowed. Sarutobi nodded in acknowledgement and excused himself and her from the room. Once out in the hallway away from the boy's listening ears, she got straight to the point.

"My questioning is complete. According to the boy's mother they were shopping for a birthday party when she lost sight of him. She was not aware he had food in his pocket and she did not know why he wondered off without telling her."

It wasn't implausible for the boy to get bored and wander off. But it was questioning why he would leave without telling his mother. Unless he _did_ follow Naruto after he was also told to stay away from him...that could fit the puzzle pieces together.

"I received no more useful information from her. However from several close classmates of Hiroki's, I did indeed find that Naruto's other claim of Hiroki treating him differently was true."

That was all he really needed to know.

"Thank you. You are dismissed," the Hokage nodded. Once the ANBU was gone, Sarutobi went back into the room and calmly told the boy that he would talk to Naruto. Once Hiroki demanded extreme, just punishment, Hiruzen couldn't stop himself from speaking sternly to the boy.

He tried to keep in mind that Hiroki was to be pitied, not hated. He was the result of his own environment, two ignorant parents at the very least. But his sage-old advice about how to treat _innocent_ people may have come across as a bit...well harsh. At the end all Hiroki could say was,

"You don't believe me." In a very small voice. And no, Sarutobi shook his head, he didn't. He didn't tell Hiroki about all of the investigation, just that some of his 'friends' had more truths to tell him than he did.

Sarutobi didn't want to leave the boy in a complete state of despondent, so he gave him some encouraging words about being a better person and also told him that, despite his injury, he still could become a fine ninja as there are ninja without whole limbs who are also jounin.

And then he left. He thought back to the betrayed expression Naruto made when Sarutobi told him that he'd have to do an investigation.

_"You don't trust me?"_

His heart stung hearing that because that wasn't it at all. As a proper and fair Hokage he needed to get all the facts first. He thought back to Naruto's understanding smile and bold 'future Hokage don't lie!' claim, and still the unmasked hurt in his clear blue eyes.

Sarutobi decided to cancel all of his plans for tonight and spend it with Naruto. God knew the boy needed it.

* * *

><p>It was all lost.<p>

All of the charm, all of the hope, all of it.

The Hokage didn't believe him and thought he was a liar. The kindest most powerful person the village thought less of him.

His friends ratted him out. He didn't know if they were his friends anymore.

For a few minutes he was the coolest kid in the village because the Hokage visited him while he was in the hospital and he had an ANBU in his room. But they're gone now.

And he will never, ever, ever be a ninja. Without the use of his hand, it was too hard. He couldn't throw shuriken or kunai or make jutsu hand signs. He was useless as a ninja. So that had to stop. He had to quit.

Hiroki lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was late at night and he was still wide awake, thinking about how everything could just go so wrong. Even his parents were so angry at everything that they went home steaming. They weren't mad that he was with that animal when he wasn't supposed to interact with him. But that this happened to him. What will they do when they find out that the Hokage didn't believe him?

He may have bluffed a little but so much of it was true!

"How did he get off scot free?"

"Because you're a bad liar."

That was! Hiroki sat up and turned to see Naruto standing there by the closed door. The only light came from the window and it casted an eerie dark shade on those blue eyes of his. That's why Hiroki was stunned into silence at first.

"Gotta admit Hiroki, you were right about friends being so important. Makes me wish even more that I had more of them."

"You-"

"But I've still learned my lesson. Friends can help you out in a pinch, but that doesn't mean you want to _be_ in a pinch. I'll be more careful from now on."

"_You_-"

"And here's my command for you. Ready boy? Think twice before messing with me again."

Hiroki said nothing as Naruto mockingly laughed and threw a piece of bread on his bed. The blond left the room without another word but his laughter echoed and echoed in Hiroki's mind.

* * *

><p>A long time passed.<p>

Naruto was tired. So very tired of what he was being forced to go through. It's one little thing when it happens at a place where _everyone_ suffers. But in the Academy? It was him. Now he was on the track for failing his final exam _again_. He didn't want to fail! He didn't want to repeat another year!

Or else next year he was moving into a new class. The prominence of this is that said class is supposed to have many heirs. Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Uchiha, Hyuuga...kids who are probably too stuck up to play with anyone else anyway.

Either way, Naruto was done being the butt of everything. All of his attempts at being nice and friendly to win people over have failed. If they want to only give him negative attention, then he should at least act in a way that deserves negative attention.

All it takes is one more fuse blow. One more person to piss him off. He'll get his revenge one more time.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Several things!

1) I was _**THIS FUCKING CLOSE**_ to deleting this chapter all together. THIS was the one that gave me so much grief and problems for all this time. But somehow in the past few days it worked out and I am sooooo glad it did!

2) I like the name Hiroki. If I ever have a good OC then I might use that name again haha.

3) While writing this and the next shot I realized I missed the orphanage already. It was easier to flesh out the background characters and give their relationships with each other outside of Naruto which made them more...idk fun to write and read about. The Academy is so one note seriously. So I'm making up for it by having Naruto get gruesome.

4) Yes. Naruto does worse in the next shot.

5) Oh and about dark Naruto, I got a GREAT idea from ElementKitsune to explore him and see if he;s a separate part of Naruto entirely. So I thought about it found it more fun to keep it ambiguous. Either he really is a separate part of Naruto, or Naruto is just so batshit that he's pretending his anger is a separate part of him. YOU decide and YOU are right! Hehe!

And that should be it. This is a multiple update so let me get the next shots up too!

Still please let me know what you think!


	5. Little Sister: Kaimane

This is the **final story**. But there is **extra **after this!

**The extra contains:**

1) A scrapped idea for Little Terror

2) A scrapped ending for Little Sister

So check it out once you're done here okay :D?

The format changes up a lot more here but it should still fit in. More details in the end A/N. **6509 **words!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Someone wrote 'SENSEI STINKS' on the board.<p>

"I didn't do it! Naruto did it!"

The pretty planter with the bright and colorful flowers broke.

"I didn't do it! Naruto did it!"

A drawing of boobs on the teacher's desk.

"I didn't do it! Naruto did it!"

A large puddle of ink on the floor. Had the student not been a _good _student, there would've been an accident.

"I didn't spill it and leave it there! It was Naruto! See his hands are dirty!"

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and kicked a small pebble in front of him. With his hands shoved into his pockets he glumly walked out of the practically deserted academy, suffering from yet another detention where he washed the boards, washed floors, and then stared at the wall.<p>

How was he supposed to become a better ninja, if all of his lessons kept getting interrupted?! How many times today alone did he have to leave the classroom and stand in the hall because someone blamed him for their petty pranks or stupid mistakes? It's not as if he was expecting or hoped for the teachers to recognize that his pranks were at a much higher standard than writing an insult on the blackboard (he was more along the lines of 'scratch marks on the teacher's new desk and kunai and shuriken sticking everywhere out of it'. The only prank he pulled today that he got correctly blamed for).

But more so that he expected and hoped that trained ninja would be so perceptive and good at investigative work (like every other ninja in the world), that they would KNOW those kids were lying and KNOW Naruto was innocent and not punish him in their place.

Of course, Naruto noted bitterly, it was always possible that they did know and punished him anyway. So now he had to go out of his way and learn how to cover his tracks even when he didn't do it? Learn how to make it more than obvious that the true culprit was the one to blame?

Setting up for other kids to get in trouble was only easy for him _sometimes_.

It was that angry Naruto that did it. But angry Naruto hasn't been around for a long, long time. And so Naruto has been doing like always and taking the abuse and bullying and the unfair injustice; waiting and waiting for the angry Naruto with the dark eyes to come back to his mirror and just _change_ things for him. Because his progress is being hindered and he doesn't like it!

Maybe he can force anger out. Maybe if he sat at home and concentrated really hard, angry Naruto will come out and serve justice and make life better for him again like he always does.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't at the Academy for a <em>whole<em> week! Really?! A _whole_ week!

It was crazy to Kaimane. Because he _still_ got away with it all!

The question was simple. How was he going to get away with all of his actions if he didn't have his favorite scapegoat to blame it on? The brunette boy with lazy-looking eyes and freckles all over his face asked himself that question on the first day Naruto didn't show up.

But seven days of a missing Naruto later and it turned out that all it took was;

"I'm sorry! But I saw Naruto this morning and he told me to do it or else he'd hurt me!"

Cue fake tears and a scared look and then bamo! Naruto has taken the fall once again and he didn't even have to be here! That was the beauty, and the best part of it all! Because it meant that nothing was going to stop him from his 'coping'.

That's right. Coping. Because what else was a boy to do when he had a baby sister and he couldn't tell her to stop crying so loudly at night, and following him, and taking mom and dad's attention, and talking to him about stuff he didn't care about? He couldn't tell her anything because then she would cry and he would get in trouble for being 'mean'.

It got worse a few weeks ago when his mom and dad came home from the hospital and said that he's going to have _another_ baby sister. How could they _do _that to him? How many times has he told them that he didn't _like_ having a sister? He's told them that like...about a thousand or so times!

But nooooooo! It's always;

_"Grow up Kai. She's your family and you love her."_

Like...what crap! He didn't even like her! His parents just didn't know how to listen to him anymore. No one did. He shouted it every day in class to his friends and nothing! No matter who he talked to about how he felt, everyone sided with _her_. So Kaimane had to take his issues out in a 'different' way so to speak and it helped him. It helped him even more when he didn't get in trouble because Naruto took the fall.

And Kaimane didn't see that as bad. He shouldn't get in trouble anyway, because he's not being malicious when he carves into the desks and breaks all of the chalk. He's just letting loose is all and if people would just _listen_ to him then maybe he wouldn't do it.

Either way, as another day without the class loser ended, Kaimane felt just a touch guilty. Not for the class clown, but for the sensei and maybe the other classmates. Setting the training posts on fire was a bit harsher than the normal stuff he does. And it actually really caused some damage. As he walked home clutching his bag, Kaimane couldn't say he felt _proud_ of this one. Because he felt...bad...Like he shouldn't have done it.

If he could go back in time, he'd do something else. Something, not as damaging...Maybe he should go apologize for real this time?

"Welcome home sweetie!"

"KAI-KAI!"

Kaimane said hi to his mom and moved quickly to avoid his little sister. To her sad face he sneered, "I have training to do!"

Even with the reason behind his little act of arson today right in front of him, he still can't help feel it was the wrong thing to do. But his guilt was alleviated when his mom scolded him for being mean again.

He may not do as bad of a thing next time, but Naruto will still take the fall. He can't have the heat and eyes on him. No way.

* * *

><p>Naruto was more depressed than ever when he went back to the Academy the next morning.<p>

He couldn't afford to miss more class time, he realized that. For as little learning that he _does_ get to do, it's still learning. And every little bit counts when trying to get strong right? Of course. So maybe that's why the angry Naruto never came out, no matter how much Naruto called for him.

Maybe he was tired of coming to Naruto's rescue. Maybe angry Naruto wanted him to learn on his own for once and fight back. Maybe Naruto had no idea what he was talking about and was just making up easier-to-swallow excuses for why angry Naruto won't...just _**be there**_ anymore.

The excuses didn't help though. They didn't stop him from being sad. Because he'd rather be weak and stupid with an...inside guardian angel of sorts than strong, smart and alone. He just didn't like being alone. Not anymore. Not _**ever**_ before. It's been harder to see his little fox friends since he moved to his apartment and the Third wanted him to be 'cautious' when thinking about going to the forest where the hungry foxes roam. The Third himself was always so busy because...Naruto didn't know something about the clouds in the sky "disagreeing with them" or something. He didn't even get to see the old man once this week. Not one visit. Not even to check up on him and see why he wasn't going to the Academy.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh as he walked through the gates. He wanted his only friends back more than ever. But angry Naruto was the closest and he was supposed to be the easiest to see. And now he felt sadder, because for some reason, he really wasn't.

"YOU LITTLE!"

Uh oh.

An angry voice. It had to be a teacher and it had to be directed at him. Naruto stopped and looked up. Did he even want to try and run now? He was a little afraid because the big, stocky man was stomping towards him and his black, beady little eyes were glittering with anger.

Anger.

Why didn't angry Naruto come out now? When he was afraid?

Or now? When he got injured in the form of a giant, meaty hand seizing his wrist so hard it felt like the blood flow was cut off?

"Ah!" Naruto whined in pain and instinctively grabbed the hand, but no amount of pushing or squeezing made the teacher let go.

"Causing problems all week of course! What else could anyone ex_pect_?" When he said 'expect' he spat a little and his saliva landed right on Naruto's cheek.

And that's when he felt it. He didn't think about it, but he felt the small burst right there in his heart. It was like the whole thing just jumped inside of his chest and for a second it felt _so cold_.

"But what you did yesterday was **low**."

"But I wasn't here yesterday-"

"OF COURSE YOU WERE! You're _**always**_ here! You're _**everywhere**_ in the village! No matter how much we wish you _**weren't**_**."**

Naruto was stunned completely. Everyone in the village outside of these gates did their best to ignore him. Some of the people inside, did their best too. Refusing to acknowledge his existence, acting like he was invisible except to push him away and glare at him, it made him feel so incredibly alone. Like he just wasn't _there_ to these people. Like he was nothing but a dirty punching bag. Shoved aside, told to get out of the way, and then ignored. He tried so hard to get their attention. To get them to realize that there is _someone __**there**_. Someone right in front of them or beside them or behind them or above them. Just...notice that he's right there.

But then moments like this happen. And Naruto is forced to remember over and over and over and over again that it's not just that these people want to ignore him.

They hate him too.

And he doesn't know why.

The teacher looked ready to shout more, but then kept his mouth shut. He turned away from Naruto and roughly dragged the blond to the building. Naruto couldn't even walk for the first few steps so his legs and ankles dragged painfully on the ground before he finally caught up.

That pain would eventually go away. And the feeling in his hand will eventually return. This punishment he was getting was going to be over soon enough.

But the coldness in his heart returned. And that wasn't leaving.

* * *

><p>The walk of shame was nothing by now. Naruto thought nothing as he looked at his peers some giggling, some glaring, some rolling their eyes, some looking curious as he was pulled down the hallway.<p>

There was one boy with a million freckles on his face and short brown hair talking to another boy who wore a beanie cap and glasses.

"Wow Kaimane, you sure got the loser in a lot of trouble this time!"

"Yeah a week's worth of stuff! Wonder how bad he'll get it?"

To the sound of snickers, Naruto's heart grew colder and colder but it was also jumping and jumping.

He looked down, his blackish-blue eyes glaring holes into the wooden floor and he thought only one thing.

_Looks like I found __**my**__ scapegoat._

His lips curled upward into crazed grin, as he remembered everything he knew about the boy who sits next to him in class and his thoughts grew more and more unhinged.

* * *

><p>Ugh. Someone needed to save him. Some needed to take him away from this...this...<em>torture!<em>

"Kaimane! Come see the cute new clothes I'm getting for the baby!"

"Come see Kai-Kai!"

Ugggggh! Kaimane rolled his eyes and went back to throwing rocks at the fence. He was with his mom and his little sister on a popular market street shopping for things for the new baby. And his mom was proving once again how little she knew and understood him! Did she seriously think he'd enjoy looking at baby clothes? For a new baby sister he didn't even want to have? He didn't even want the old baby sister!

"Kaimane stop pouting! And _stop_ throwing rocks at the fence you're going to hurt someone!" His mother scolded.

"Kai-Kai be happy!"

Kaimane didn't even look at them. They should just go back to ignoring him and his wants like always. Let him remember the good old days when he was the first and only child and his parents always cared about him and gave him attention and he didn't have to play second place to some silly, whiny baby!

"Kaimane you are NOT going to get ice cream if you keep this attitude up! Now get over here and stop making me shout! You're embarrassing me!"

"Kai-Kai..."

He didn't do anything.

"Whatever Kaimane." And could just _hear_ his mom roll his eyes just as clearly as he could hear his little sister ask for a new dress. Got over him not being right next to her fast didn't she? Good! Maybe she'll quit following him around and trying to copy him! And pfft! New dress? When's the last time _he _got new clothes? And he won't get ice cream? Please! Once upon a time, he'd get ice cream no matter what! He'd get it first!

Boy it really grinded his gears that he was placed last in his parents' minds. He kind of just wanted...to do something you know? Even in a crowded place like this he just wanted to _attack_ and break and throw this rock not at the sturdy fence but at something that will really break like...like...

That glass chandelier! But he can't or his mom will have his hide. But she _was_ focused on negotiating with that merchant and even his little sister was just tugging on her dress begging for things like the lite brat she is. But if at any moment one of them turned around or if someone saw him...So how about...

How about his favorite scapegoat walking towards him right now?

Naruto was just a sitting duck. Or a walking one. Closed eyes, bright smile, a wide space all around him as innocent villagers kept their distance. No one ever protected him. He could easily get away with this even if 20 people saw him! Besides, it was just rock, Kaimane thought. It won't hurt him that much. Kaimane chucked the rock as hard as he could.

But oh shit. Naruto's blackish-blue eyes opened just in time to see him do it.

To Kaimane's shock the blond caught the rock with one hand. In his defense, Naruto looked more shocked than him that he caught the rock. But man oh man, Kaimane wasn't actually expecting Naruto to _catch_ him doing it! The whole point of the blond was that you can do anything you wanted to him and he would never be able to pinpoint you because, well, everyone did what they wanted to him!

Anyone could've thrown the rock but Naruto just _had_ to see him do it. Great just great! Kaimane sweated a bit as Naruto walked towards him specifically. There was something unnerving about those eyes and the fact that he was still smiling.

No-Psssh! What's he afraid of? It's just Naruto! And he was pretty much dead last in class! The joke! Kaimane could walk circles around this joke with one eye closed! If he bothers him, he'll just beat him up!

"Hey there." He heard from in front of him. Naruto was standing there casually, throwing the rock in his hand up in the air and catching it repeatedly. It made Kaimane itch to grab his own rock in case Naruto threw it back at him.

"Heehee you threw this rock at me?"

So what if he did? What was Naruto going to do? Throw it back? If he did he'd get the worse beating of his life! Kaimane should punch him right now just for being right here in front of him while he's in a bad mood! And trying to scare him! Because when Naruto closed his eyes it was suddenly easier to breathe again.

"I'm glad I ran into you. I'm just killing time since I now have a lot of it. Do you know how boring it is walking down the street and no one pays any attention to you?"

Why did this loser think that he even cared? In fact, why was he talking to him? Couldn't Naruto see that he was in the middle of venting and thus had zero time for conversation with someone who couldn't _possibly_ understand what he was going through? Kaimane didn't answer, he just gave Naruto his meanest glare hoping he'd go away. But Naruto didn't leave. Instead he said,

"I need someone to talk to. I nearly got _kicked out_ of the Academy. Can you believe that?"

Kaimane gulped. He means expelled? He...He wasn't necessarily looking to get Naruto _kicked out_ really...

"And all for a bunch of things I wasn't even around to do! Bunch of idiot sensei we have really. How can ninja as great as them believe all the lies?" Naruto's eyes were still closed as he made an annoyed frown.

Kaimane flinched. They weren't _lies_...Okay they were, but Naruto didn't understand! He needed to _vent_ and he couldn't if...Wait a minute. Why was Naruto talking to him about this? Kaimane bit his bottom lip and hesitantly looked up at Naruto. Did he know? He couldn't _know_ though really? Could he? No! He couldn't! Because who would tell? And he's only being bothered because he threw the rock and that's all Naruto knows about. That's it!

"Luckily they heard my side of things so I get off pretty easy. Only two weeks of cleaning the classrooms right after class. Shouldn't be hard because I have a lot of experience doing that haha!"

This fake buddy-buddyness was pissing him off. If Naruto didn't get to point of why he was here soon then Kaimane might just have to sock him. In fact, what was he afraid of anyway? It's just Naruto! The teachers hated him for a reason right? And so did his parents and every other adult he knew.

And look at him now. Smiling. The punishment really wasn't that bad. And better him than Kaimane. Kaimane didn't want to stop learning to be a ninja. He wasn't a quitter, but it would be hard to get back in if he were officially kicked out...Two weeks of cleaning. Big deal! Kaimane knew he did wrong, by he didn't feel guilty about it anymore.

"Why are you bothering me!? Go away!"

Naruto opened his blackish-blue eyes and kept smiling at him. Freaking weirdo! Why was the air heavy?! Was anyone watching this? No. They all had their backs turned towards him. Them. _Naruto_.

"I just...wanted to talk to you for once. After all you always did like to talk to others about your problems right? About your little sister?"

"What about her?!" Kaimane immediately sneered. Naruto just kept throwing the rock up in the air and catching it.

"You talk about her a lot at school. If you ask me she's a little cutie. But I don't know her that well so-"

"That's right you don't! So you should just shut the fuck up because she is _**not cute!**_ Now leave me alone!"

"Your sister is so loved," Naruto said softly, so softly, that Kaimane had to strain his ears a little to hear it. "Why don't you love her?"

Naruto had no right to be asking him that. He didn't care _how_ scary the blond looked or what kind of trouble he got Naruto in. Naruto could NOT question him about that! He just couldn't understand!

Naruto suddenly changed. He let out a snort of laughter and caught the rock one final time. "Calm down freckles. You look like you want to beat me up so you know what? I'll shut up and leave you alone and even throw you a free beating after class tomorrow IF you do me a favor right now."

"A favor?!" Now he was asking for something from him? What did Kaimane owe him?! "Why don't I beat you right now?!"

"Because if you attack me now I'll fight back. And...you don't want to get hurt do you?" There was something about the way Naruto asked that that unsettled Kaimane. _**Immensely**_. But before he could respond, Naruto continued, "If you do this right now for me, I'll let you beat me up as much as you want tomorrow without raising a single finger or a thumb to fight back."

Naruto raised his left hand and said, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise to let Kaimane and his friends, if he so wishes to include them, beat me up without fighting back tomorrow after class."

"You...really mean it?"

Naruto lowered his hand and grinned.

"I give you my word."

Kaimane had to admit to himself, he was enticed by the deal. A free beat down? Naruto deserved it so much. And he would make it good.

"You know, you look a lot like Lord Dari in that movie Lord Dari Saves the Day! Did you know that?" The blond said.

No...he didn't actually. But yeah they do kind of have the same hairstyle don't they? And wear similar colored clothing! Kaimane was very happy to know that now. Lord Dari Saves the Day was a HUGE movie in Konoha. Very popular with all the kids. Including Kaimane himself.

"I love that movie!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That movie's for losers!" He'll go to hell before he admits he liked the same movie as the biggest joke in Konoha.

"Well that's your opinion! _I_ love it so I'm asking you to do something in it. Since you look a lot like Lord Dari, could you please do that scene right before the big fight where everything looks hopeless but Lord Dari still stands up tall! Holds his fist up high! And shouts ''yes I can?" If you do that, I'll be waiting right outside the building in the back waiting for you."

He LOVED that scene! It was such an inspiring scene! So filled with hope that even HE was moved! But he wasn't about to act excited to do it in front of Naruto. Rolling his eyes he said, "God you are SUCH a loser!"

"Just do it if you want me to come through on my end of the deal."

"Whatever," he said. He held his fist up high but looked like he didn't want to. "Yes I-"

"Act more enthusiastic!" Naruto demanded. "Your performance is as pathetic as you are."

Okay. Naruto definitely deserved a punch to the mouth for that! Holding his fist up as high as he could he shouted,

"YES I CAN!" And brought his fist down to strike Naruto.

But his punch never made contact. Kaimane noticed the gleam in Naruto's blackish-blue eyes too little, too late.

At that exact moment, Naruto turned around and whipped the rock in his hand as fast as he could. Kaimane followed the rock with his eyes, growing more and more horrified as it headed straight for his mother and sister. He froze as it made contact.

"AAAAAAACK-"

It hit his little sister right in the throat.

The little girl fell to her knees gagging and clutching her neck. His mom screamed and fell to her knees a second later, holding his sister's shoulders and checking her over.

Kaimane didn't realize that he was frozen in shock until his mom looked at him. And she glared. And he saw a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. It was like she wanted to throw a rock at _his_ throat. But-But-But why was she looking at him like that? It was Naruto who threw the rock! It was that bastard who hurt his little sister! Him! Naruto! Naruto!

Naruto...wasn't here anymore.

What? Where'd he go it was him! He needed to take responsibility for this! It was...Kaimane looked back at his mom and sister. People were surrounding the two, medics hurriedly rushed his sister onto a stretcher while bystanders picked up his mom's fallen groceries. And she still glared at him...him.

"M-Mom I-" She held her hand up as a silent 'save it'. Then she walked up to him and seized his wrist so hard that he winced and felt the blood flow cut off. She roughly pulled him in the direction of the hospital and she pulled so hard and so quickly that Kaimane stumbled trying to keep up. His mom didn't care and kept up her frisk pace. Kaimane was scared now. More so than before because he was _never_ in this kind of trouble.

"Mom I didn't do it! I swear! I didn't even have a rock in my hand it was Naruto-"

"SHUT UP!" His mom yelled turning to glower down at him. Just all that anger aimed at him made him snap. Kaimane burst into tears.

"Do NOT go and blame another for your actions! YOU were throwing rocks! The rock came from YOUR direction! YOU shouted that you could! Don't you DARE lie to me!"

* * *

><p>He was safe and unnoticed up here on the roof. He also got VIP seating to the best show in a loooooong while.<p>

It's official. Naruto knew he outdid himself this time.

He grinned down at the ensuing spectacle, proud of his actions.

* * *

><p>"Wait until your father hears about this," his mom warned coldly. She pulled harder than before and Kaimane couldn't even feel his hand anymore. He was a blubbering, sobbing mess.<p>

He looked around him to see people lined up, watching him walk this walk of shame. Would anyone help him? Can't they see that he didn't do it? That his mother's anger was directed at the wrong person?

But each every one of them offered no help. Some glared at him like he was the scum of the village and others turned their noses up and away. Kaimane was alone in this. He bowed his head and didn't lift it for the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p>"Wonder if he'll make our little appointment tomorrow? Ahehehehahaha!"<p>

* * *

><p>His sister was in and out of the hospital that very day. It was easy to tell what was wrong and it was even easier to tell that nothing would be able to fix it.<p>

She would never speak again.

The trip home was quiet. The punishment was even quieter. His father smacked him in the face once and left him on the floor to go tend to his sister. The hours passed and Kaimane tried again that very night while tension was high to place the blame where it truly belonged, on Naruto.

But his parents were _**not**_ having it. Nobody complained about his sister as much as he did. Nobody had the motive to hurt her like he did. There was no convincing them. Kaimane was guilty of throwing a rock at his sister and damaging her for life.

And that...that was just _**so**_ bad. His little sister WAS in pain. She WANTED to cry. But crying or attempting to make any sound made it all worse and so her face was in a constant expression of longing and pain. And it broke Kaimane's heart.

He wanted to make it up to her. Naruto was out of the picture he just wanted to help her, make things easier and better for her. How could he have hated her all this time when she did nothing wrong and it was all his insecurities talking? How could he not realize how great she was, how much she and family in general really meant to him? She and his parents were always so patient with his ungrateful whining and he never realized it.

He never realized what he had, until it was all taken away.

She didn't look up to him anymore. She didn't want to be around him anymore. She ducked her head when he was in the room as if trying to make herself as small as possible to be invisible to him. He didn't know why, but he always thought that since she liked him so much she would forgive him no matter what. But when she catches him walking into the room and for that brief second their eyes meet, he can see the blame.

She was told that her older brother did this to her and she believed it. She hated him. He hated himself.

It was worse when their mom was in the room and instead of hiding, his sister would go up to her and hug her stomach, as if to protect the little life inside from their big, cruel brother.

He stayed mostly in his room sobbing into his pillow the entire week he was locked in his house.

* * *

><p>Kaimane appeared back the Academy after seven days. He needed to go back because his education was still continuing. He almost didn't want to go, but not even problems at home were supposed to stop him. The difference today was that he lacked the usual anger he walked into school with. No longer did he feel the urge to just DO something to 'vent'. He had nothing to vent about.<p>

He had everything to be sad about though. Kaimane saw fast that he wasn't entirely welcomed back. His sister's accident happened in a popular area and word spread. Teachers kept giving him concerned glances and classmates all whispered about him. His old friends didn't even go up to see if he was alright. At lunch, he finally approached them, but they quickly said,

_"_You can eat lunch here. Just not with us."

And then they left. He didn't follow, felt number before, and ended the day on a terrible note.

He was the last one out of the classroom that day. Even the teacher had left. Kaimane was doing this on purpose because he was stalling. He had a terrible day and no one at home to talk to about it. Why would he rush? He was slowly packing his backpack when he heard the door open. Looking down, he saw something that made his blood freeze. Other rather, someone.

That bright, spiky, golden hair was unmistakable. As were the whisker marks, the blue eyes, the tan skin, and the t-shirt two sizes too big.

Naruto Uzumaki, the real cause of all his problems.

Naruto looked around and whatever he was looking for it wasn't in the room. He nearly turned to leave. But then he looked up and saw Kaimane. The brief look of utter glee that entered his eyes made Kaimane want to kill Naruto right then and there.

"Hey Kaimane, haven't seen you in a while! Are you happy?" Naruto waved towards the brunette. Kaimane felt his body heat up in anger at the sound of Naruto's voice. He couldn't think. His mind was just cloud of white hot anger, too foggy for any coherent thoughts. He clenched his fists and breathed heavily.

The corner of Naruto's lips quirked upward in a half smile. Kaimane's anger appeared to be only amusing him.

"I bet you're happy. After all, you never have to hear your sister's annoying voice ever again," Naruto said. Kaimane's breath hitched as Naruto reminded him of the reason why his parents didn't believe him when he said Naruto threw the rock. And he knew it was Naruto's fault. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth.

"And don't worry," Naruto's voice smoothly rang out. Kaimane peeked at him through his bangs. Naruto was casually leaning on the wall.

"Since you've been so good this week, I've decided when your next sister comes, I'll just chew her vocal cords out the moment she speaks. You should get a puppy soon."

Kaimane snapped.

Letting out a warrior cry, he zoomed over the desks straight towards Naruto, intending to break his face in. Naruto only smirked and jumped out of the way. Kaimane didn't slow down as he lunged for Naruto, again and again. But Naruto was too quick and since Kaimane was blinded by anger, his moves were sluggish. Speed wasn't his concern it was damage He wanted to hurt Naruto and make him feel triple of what he's feeling.

"You're pathetic amateur. You have no idea how to utilize your anger to your advantage. Hasn't anyone ever told you that anger is the worst emotion to fight with if you're an idiot?"

"You're a monster!"

They kept this up for a while, Kaimane screaming insult after insult at Naruto and Naruto laughing. Eventually the adrenaline rush died and Kaimane stopped moving. He leaned on a desk bent over trying to catch his breath. Naruto sat on the teacher's desk kicking his feet casually. He yawned seeing Kaimane stop.

"You done already? How boring I thought you'd last longer."

Kaimane looked up and glared daggers at Naruto. He attempted to growl fiercely but Naruto only rolled his eyes at it. It was then that Kaimane remembered something.

"You said…You said that if I…if I did what I did you'd let me beat you up and you wouldn't fight back after the Academy. You promised!" Kaimane shouted pointing at Naruto. He grinned largely, believing he had Naruto. But Naruto only raised an eyebrow.

"That? I said I'd let you beat me up_ tomorrow_. And the next day you weren't there. And I waited a full hour for you to show up," Naruto pouted, but the twinkle in his eye gave away his lie. "Oh well. Deal doesn't count now."

"WHAT?! NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I can Kaimane. You weren't there. Deal's null and void now."

"That's….That's….That's NOT FAIR! Then you didn't do ANYTHING!"

"I shut up didn't I? I went away too, just like you wanted remember?" Naruto grinned sadistically. Kaimane saw the irony. Had Naruto stayed, he wouldn't have been in this mess.

"Face it loser I bested you at your own game. Blaming people for things you did sure is fun isn't it?!" Naruto finally glared at Kaimane. The glare shook Kaimane up almost as much as the revelation. He gasped in shock because _that's_ what this was? Naruto did know the entire time? He did this because…he…Kaimane fell to his knees, stunned at what should've been obvious.

"It's not THAT surprising. You know, when the sensei let you get away with these things, you don't learn your lesson. Aheh, I guess they're banking on you guys being _such_ good little kids at heart that your little, skewed moral compasses will eventually stop you anyway. After all you're just kids. And this is all because of _immaturity_. You'll mature fast though, once you become a ninja. Because the ninja world has no room for people like you."

Naruto shook his head and got up to leave.

"Wait."

Naruto paused.

"You ruined not only mine, but my innocent little sister's life too…just to get back at me?"

"Oh so now she's innocent? I thought she was a stupid little insect with the voice of a gorilla."

"SHUT UP! You can't talk about her like that!"

"Whatever," Naruto turned to leave again. But Kaimane wasn't finished.

"You ruined my life! RUINED IT! My family won't even talk to me. My friends won't even look at me! NO ONE wants to be near me!

Everyone hates me and it's all because you wanted your STUPID revenge! MY LIFE IS GONE!" Kaimane shouted.

"Awwww, poor baby," Naruto said mockingly. For added effect Naruto derisively rubbed at his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. There was a teasing spark in his eye. All of this only managed to further incense Kaimane. If looks could kill, Naruto would be pot roast.

"Everyone was right you are a demon! And you'll get yours you…you…_**hell child**_!" Kaimane called out threateningly placing extra emphasis on the 'hell child'. Naruto looked back at him with an 'are you really still talking' expression before shrugging. Kaimane didn't even care if Naruto pointed out that maybe, just maybe, this was the other way around. Maybe Kaimane was just getting his for being a little hellion and maybe _he was_. But he dealt with that guilt at home and because of his family. Naruto was something else. Naruto _hurt_ someone else. Someone who didn't deserve to go through this. And for that...for that Kaimane was prepared for anything Naruto tried to destroy him with.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Point is, I did what I wanted to do. You won't ever bother me again. Or else."

"Or else what?" Kaimane prodded, his voice thick with hatred.

"Or else I'll do something ten times worse to your family," Naruto said as he walked towards the door. The casual way he said it, like hurting people was no big deal to him, sent fearful shivers down Kaimane's spine. He gulped. His anger was slowly being replaced by a new emotion: fear.

"Oh and Kaimane?" Naruto paused in the doorway. Kaimane didn't answer, but Naruto knew he was listening. His voice lowered.

"Don't underestimate me," Naruto warned forebodingly.

He walked out of the classroom without a sound. And as Kaimane sat there, he realized he couldn't hear Naruto's footsteps in the hallway. He was so silent…

Kaimane sat there frozen with fear for an hour. From that moment on his view of Naruto Uzumaki changed. No longer did he look down upon the boy or use him as a scapegoat for his problems. Instead, he looked at him fear. Complete and utter fear. He didn't doubt what Naruto said that afternoon. The last thing he said…he sounded…demonic.

He couldn't even tell on Naruto! What could he say? Naruto threatened me? Why? They already didn't believe him about the rock. And…he had a feeling that Naruto would somehow find out it was him and go after him. As ashamed he is to admit it, Naruto had somehow become the monster under his bed. The monster of his nightmares. Kaimane knew that if wanted to protect his family, he would stay away from Naruto from then on.

* * *

><p>Was he crazy?<p>

_Of course I'm not_.

Of course he wasn't.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnnnnd finished!<p>

Yeah whoo! Naruto is a terrible person too :D! Poor little girl. But he sure went out with a bang didn't he? He's finally truly the **LITTLE TERROR!**

But yep this is THE final fullfledged story for this. As with FAtZ I tried to incorporate things from the earlier chapters.

1) The whole outcast theme from Secrets

2) The trickery from Involvement

3) The horror element/fear from Vanity

4) And snips of similar thoughts and stuff from Animals, etc.

I actually really, really, really liked writing Kaimane's character because I feel he was the closest I could get to a 'nice' bully. He's got to have issues or else he wouldn't bully Naruto, and I tried to make him despicable by being so unaware it's criminal. But giving him good things like guilt and regret and love for his family (and fear) just made him stand out compared to the others. I also liked trying to make his character contrast Naruto's/ By no means could they ever be friends, but they were similar(ish) and Kaimane's development was supposed to go in the opposite direction of Naruto's (like how Kaimane's anger is hot while Naruto's is cold and Kaimane becomes more afraid while Naruto becomes more bold, etc.).

And his punishment is the closest I could actually have a bully understand what Naruto was going through.

So all in all, because of his background, punishment, AND character, I feel he is the perfect 'final boss' for Naruto.

Now with all that said there is ONE MORE extra piece after this. So...click 'Next' and go check it out :D!

And please tell me what you think of this one!


	6. Extra!

So at the end of Vanity I said I had 3 more stories for this oneshot collection? Well yeah here's the third idea.

I scrapped it because it was based largely off of this ghost story I heard a long time ago. I don't have the Naruto story written, I do remember the actual ghost story. So as a treat, I'll write it as best as I can remember it. The story goes like this:

* * *

><p>There was once a poor boy who lived in a village working as a servant for one of the richer families. One thing that was unique about this boy, is that he loved to paint cats. He'd go through 100 sheets of paper a day just drawing and painting cats. Sometimes he'd get distracted from his duties to paint cats. Sometimes he'd draw on the walls andor furniture (which caused problems for those who had to clean up after haha).

Now in this village there was also a special house that no one went to for it was rumored to be haunted by a giant demonic rat. Inevitably, the boy's peers dared him to go stay in that house for a full day, from morning until the next morning. The boy was looking for a break from his boring duties as a servant so he took the dare. With permission he left his work at the crack of dawn and went over to the house which really looked no different or scarier than the other middle-upper middle class houses in his town.

The only thing 'eerie' about it, was how empty it was. The boy searched every room but there was nothing but the walls, ceilings, and floor. The boy was pretty unimpressed. Without the rat, this was just an empty, old house. The rumors, he figured, were untrue. But he was dared to stay the day and it was sort of like a vacation. For most of the rooms, there was decayed paint or very, very dry caked paint on the walls. So the boy decided to spend most of his time in the only room that had white, pristine, clean walls.

He had brought his tools of course so he spent all day doing what he loved best, painting cats.

He painted big cats, small cats, fat cats, and skinny cats. Each cat would have long fur or short fur or no fur, green or yellow eyes, some would be frowning and some would be smiling. Every cat was painted with claws and a tail and pointy, short ears. The boy had so much fun stretching his imagination and changing the cats in tiny ways while still keeping them realistic and unified. Sometimes he even forgot to eat until his stomach reminded him!

But the hours past and the boy's little hobby went uninterrupted. He was a little sad when the sun started to set and it was time for him to go to bed. For who knew when he would be able to have another chance like this again? A free day to paint all he wanted? Only in his dreams.

Speaking of, the boy fell asleep right after thinking that, curled up on a fluffy pillow and under a thin blanket.

He slept for some hours and was only briefly aroused in the middle of the night by a noise. It sounded like loud squeaking and squealing and there were loud bumps and thumps. But the boy was tired and half asleep. He was probably dreaming or maybe it was the wind moving the branches against the windows and making the walls shake. So he closed his eyes and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

He woke up after dawn had already appeared. It wasn't his fault. In his sleep he just felt so warm and toasty and comfortable that he could not wake up. But now his eyes were slowly opening and he realized by the light on the floor in front of him that he was supposed to up and gone by now.

Good Heavens! He didn't want his employers to get mad at him! Or think he was dead and fire him!

So the boy was ready make a speedy getaway and the first step was sitting up.

He sat up.

And in front of him lied the disemboweled body of a giant, demonic looking rat.

Its dark brown fur looked matted and red. Blood pooled all around it on the floor. Its throat was torn and its face frozen forever in an expression of pain and terror.

The boy paled and recoiled in terror. The rumors were true! But how could such a beast have been in his room last night he not notice? Even worse, what could've killed it so horrendously!? Was the greater evil still lurking around?!

The boy froze and looked for the cause. He looked to his left, to his right, and in front of him.

The boy was so taken by fear that he immediately jumped up, turned around, and ran towards the window. He opened it jumped out and landed safely, and then he just kept running and didn't look back.

All of his beautiful creations, all of his cat paintings, had blood on their claws and blood on all of their smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yeah.

Replace the boy with Naruto, change his situation a little, replace the cats with foxes, and replace the peers with bullies who want to see Naruto get scared and you'll have a good idea of what unoriginal tripe I wanted to do.

Oh and the end was slightly different. In the end, instead of running away, after Naruto saw the rat it would cut to the bullies going over to the house to see if Naruto survived. They'd be laughing and hooting and hollering and making jokes and predictions, so eager to see Naruto scared shitless from sleeping there at night (because everyone KNOWS the rumors were just rumors and Naruto wasn't really in any danger). Once they reached the house, the door would be locked and they'd hear muffled pounding which would confuse them. Suddenly the pounding would stop, the door would unlock, and it would open and there'd be Naruto standing right there.

Now at a glance he looks like he's been through a hair-raising experience. But all they'd get is a glance because Naruto suddenly bolts and disappears before one of them could even let out a chuckle! They look back into the house and see what Naruto saw. The rat carcass, the grinning paintings on the walls with blood coating their claws and mouths. And they'd be so weirded out like what? Did Naruto paint all this? Where did the rat come from? Why is everything like this?

But then all of the paints would move their eyes and suddenly, they'd be grinning right at the bullies.

END!

So you can guess why I decided to scrap it. It's not up to my originality/creativity standards. But the story is still good though so I decided to share it with you all.

**Now then:**

**Little Sister ALSO had an extra ending**!

I wrote this piece to add on to 'Little Sister' but scrapped it because I felt it didn't fit with the tone set by Little Sister. It was more light-hearted. You can consider it as a part of the story if you'd like. I mean there's no reason to think it didn't happen lol.

But please enjoy!

**END A/N**

* * *

><p>Even though things there still weren't like how they used to be. His parents have admitted they would eventually forgive him. Though it was going to take some time. His little sister seems a little more reluctant to give him hope of a second chance. But Kaimane hopes she'll do it soon. He loves her. Things were not the same in the house. It was quiet, especially when he was in the room, and his parents barely acknowledged him. No more silly games and jokes. No more family time. No more love.<p>

But hopefully that would change as Kaimane turned his attitude around and started become a productive member of society.

Hopefully.

Tonight looked right for a change. His parents were out and his little sister is in her room. Kaimane was in room studying for the upcoming final exam when suddenly hears knocks coming from his sister's window. That sound couldn't have come from the branches, it could only be a human!

Out of worry, Kaimane rushes out of his room and into his sisters and pales immensely at the sight.

It's Naruto.

"DON'T OPEN IT! I-I'LL GO GET THE NEIGHBORS! COME ON!" He ran over and grabbed his sister by the arm. But she wrenched herself out of his grip and shoved him away. Kaimane was so stunned to see his little sister glare at him fiercely, so he stopped right in his tracks. Naruto knocks some more.

The window, is opened.

"Well aren't you polite," Naruto smiled coming in. His sister smiles back.

"WHAT THE FUCK GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Kaimane screams and shouts at Naruto. He didn't have his weapons on him but he was prepared to throw anything he could grab at him. Because he didn't want to touch him. Kaimane...didn't even want to move. Terror seized his legs as the nightmare stood in front of his innocent little sister.

Naruto looked at him with an annoyed expressed. "Shut up."

This was a nightmare. It had to be. Naruto was in his house ready to kill his sister and him and possibly even his mom and dad and new little sister when they get back. He couldn't move to defend them so this had to be a dream right? He was training to be a ninja and ninja don't freeze up at the worst possible moment. This was all a dream and if he just _blinked_.

He sees Naruto looking incredibly guiltily at his sister.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry you're brother ruined your voice."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Little sister tears up and nods her head.

"So I got you a gift. You could think of it as an apology from me...for having to go through all this."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU MADE HER THAT WAY!"

Kaimane is ignored as Naruto goes to the window and pulls up a dark object he left in the tree by her window. Kaimane pales, little sister beams.

It's a teddy bear. As big as little sister with brown, soft fur and a big red bowtie.

"I don't know if you wanted this. If you don't, I can go get something else..."

Little sister shakes her head and runs up to hug her new bear. She then turns and gives Naruto a big hug and then, because she could, reaches up on her tippy toes and gives him a peck on the cheek in thanks.

Naruto grins at Kaimane.

...

Naruto leaves and no one is harmed.

That's it? Kaimane thought. It was the only thing he could think as the night wore on. He thought it as his sister played with her new bear for some time and then got into her bed to go to sleep.

Kaimane himself 'woke up' when his parents walked into the room. They awwed when they saw his little sister sleeping, but then they noticed her bear.

"Where did this come from?" His mom asked him.

"Did you get this?"

The truth was that Naruto came and brought to her. But when it came to Naruto and truth, Kaimane's parents have a bad record of not believing him. And how outlandish is that?! Naruto, the kid who they never talk about and told him to stay away from, just shows up in the middle of the night giving his sister a teddy bear?

That didn't fit his image of the demonic child who caused his sister's injury in the first place.

So maybe it was a dream and he just didn't remember going out and getting it. That was certainly more believable.

"Y-Yeah! I-I went out-I didn't leave her alone though-I took her out with me tonight and we got the bear. She really wanted it so..."

"Oh. Well we were planning on getting her something like this but, it's good all the same that you did something nice for your sister," his mother actually smiled at him.

"Yes. Good job son," his father actually smiled at him too. And patted him on the head!

Well then. Kaimane blushed and smiled at the floor. Seeing his parents' approval, after such a long time without it, it felt good! Warm and fuzzy and joyful! Things _were_ going to change!

His sister was sleeping comfortably in her bed while his parents tucked in the bear at her side. They were proud of him and for once he was proud of himself. Things can only go up from now on.

Three loud knocks from the front door sounded throughout the house.

"POLICE!"

Kaimane's heart stopped and his stomach dropped at the same time. He didn't move as his parents rushed over to answer the door. What could the police want with them? Why were they here? What was going on? What were they talking about with his parents?

He was found out the answer to all of those questions in minutes.

"KAIMANE! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

He went out. An Uchiha policeman and both of his parents glaring down at him. The policeman looked disappointed and annoyed. His parents however, were red in the face.

"YOU STOLE THAT BEAR!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

And that is **IT!**

This wraps up **_Little_**_ Terror_! No more! Finished ANOTHER story because I promised I would never abandon one right :D?!

With that said I do really like the world this story is set in. So if I ever come up with a sequel or continuation I'll be sure to let you guys know. But **RIGHT NOW** I have _**NO PLANS TO CONTINUE THIS!**_

With allllll of the above said, I just want to take this time to say:

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND SUBSCRIBED! THANK YOU ALL ALSO FOR BEING PATIENT WITH MY HIATUS/WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Another story done! I hope you will continue to/start reading my other stuff :)!

Please tell me what you thought of this!


End file.
